The princes and the slave, water, sky, day, night
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Percy and Jason are alpha princes. 3 years ago against Jason's father's wishes the two bonded. now the agreement that they made has expired and King Poseidon is resolving the situation by buying a Slave for the two. while at the meantime King Jupiter is dealing with a war being started by the king of the light elves.
1. Chapter 1: A bad carriage ride

**Author's note;** hi everyone. This is the story that I've been working on for a while now and thought I would post it here since it got such a good response at the other place I posted it.

This prologue is very short only 320 words so I am going to post the second chapter and then it will be one chapter a month. I hope to hear feedback from the readers I love hearing your thoughts on my writing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: A bad carriage ride.

Brown eyes slowly open, the person vaguely wondered why the ground was shaking, as they blinked their eyes, they slowly realize that the reason the ground was moving was because they were in a carriage.

Trying to set up their hands, or more precisely what was wrapped around their hands caught on a nail that was sticking out in they collided with the carriage floor.

That's when the figure realized that their hands were bound behind their back with rope, they tried to move to see if they could loosen their bonds but soon enough slumped against the hard wood of the carriage when they realized that it wasn't going to happen. Blowing a piece of black hair that had fallen in front of their face they huff and tried to sit up.

"Take it easy your highness."

The raven jumped and tried to twist their body like a contortionist to see who was speaking, only to fail and smack their head on the floor, eliciting a moan.

Lying there dazed from the two collisions with the wood floor the person took a moment to try and distinguish if they recognized the voice.

"Cecil?" the unknown Raven question.

"Yes my prince." the other figure now known as Cecil stated.

"What's going on?" he could hear Cecil shifting somewhere behind him.

"Well... 'You' got captured while trying to save some of the village children, so I in my awesomeness thought 'I' should try and rescue you."

The Raven now identified as a Prince rolled his eyes and stated; "so Lou Ellen said she would kick your ass if you let your princes's fiancé get captured alone." he snorted.

A paused,

"Cecil?"

"Yes me lord?"

Another paused,

"What are we going to do now?"

"I do not have a clue me lord."

The 2 figures road the rest of the way to their destination in silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations and Thoughts

Chapter 2: Conversations and Thoughts.

* * *

Tensions were heavy in the throne room of Atlantis, the king and his queen sat on their thrones, They were in session with their oldest son Perseus and his bonded Prince Jason of Olympus. "As the two of you are aware 3 years today I and King Jupiter made an agreement to let you, our only sons, too strong alphas, bond under the agreement that you two would find and Omega to bear your children."

The two princes stood in front of the King and Queens Thrones, one with his head held high, eyes meeting the gays of the king. The other, the biological son of the 2 monarchs in front of them, with his head, the messy rats nest it was, bow in difference to his father's, the Kings words.

The King let the silence that permeated the room linger for a bit before he spoke again. "So being that neither of you have found someone to 'carry' your part of the bargain," the Queen rolled her eyes.

"I have taken the liberty to send Annabeth," Prince Percy's eyes widened, "To the slave market to find a slave for the two of you." Prince Percy started to argue with his father before he caught sight of the Kings storm piercing green-blue eyes, the same as that shown through his own face.

Percy clenched his fist in a tight grip, "As you say father." the King nodded,

"Good, the two of you are dismissed." the two princes boud and made their way out of the throne room.

Once the door was closed the King side in turn to his wife. "What are we going to do with those two?" he asked.

His wife just smiled and said; "Everything will work out, just give it time." she smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Now let's forget about our sons lives then focus on the lives of your citizens." the Queen said as emotions for the guard to let in the first villager so they could hear the complaints like they do every third day. "The tavern owner my King and Queen." as his villagers spoke about their own difficulties the king slowly forgot about the problem with the two princes.

* * *

(With Percy and Jason after they left the throne room.)

Once the doors close behind the two boys Percy lean heavily into his bonded arms.

"Jace, I don't want an Omega, I only want you." the dark haired alpha started crying slightly into his beloved shoulder.

" I know darling, I know, and I also know about the conversations you had with Annabeth." oh Jason knew that his bonded had a couple conversations with the Ravens best friend about the blonde, scarily smart Omega being the one to carry Percy's child. He can only imagine what the Omega is thinking right now as she searches for another to carry her princess and best friends baby.

* * *

'Stupid deadlines.. Stupid slave market coming in to town .' Annabeth thought grumpily as she made her way through the strong of people meandering their way through the village.


	3. Chapter 3 slave auction

The **bolded** words elfish,

Regular in English.

* * *

 **"You know there is a chance that we will be separated your highness."**

Dark brown eyes glanced at their companion, **"I know Cecil, what should we do, do you think if we get separated?"**

 **"Well for me, when I was captured I was dressed in the Elfen military garb, so I will be known to be able to speak in the trader tongue which is known to all nations,"** he glanced over towards the Prince Consort

 **"But since you were in the city in simple folk attire, you will be mistaken as a commoner in so won't be expected to know the trader tongue."**

The black haired elf nodded Internet huddled down in his corner of the cage where he in the other captured replaced for the night until the next day, wear for him and Cecil their new lives of slavery would begin, he gently rubbed at his stomach. His only question,

Would his owner or owners be nice?

* * *

Annabeth side as she glanced out of the carriages window, she was on her way to the slave market to buy a Omega for her prince and Prince Consort.

Her and Prince Perseus, who much preferred being called Percy while not in a royal function, had been friends since they were 12, so knew the young royal well,

Well enough you know that Percy had wanted to procreate with someone who could have passed as Prince Consort Jason's sibling, blonde hair, blue eyes, so he could pretend that any child was actually his and his betrothed.

They had even discussed the idea about her carrying her Prince's heir, not for the first time.

She felt the carriage come to a stop and in a moment the door was opened and the footman was there to help her get down from the carriage.

She brush down the front of her silver dress with white embroidery, smoothing out any crinkles that might have appeared. She nodded at the footman as she walked away from the carriage and over to the large crowd of people she could see standing around a stage in the middle of the courtyard.

On the stage she could see a rather robust man wearing the most horrid sure she had ever seen, yellow with neon blue polka dots on the front,

'This slave trader must be very wealthy to be able to wear such bright colors.' she thought.

Besides purchasing a slave for the Prince's, the king had sent her to investigate a rumor the slavers had caught A dark elf.

And if the dark and if the dark elf ended up being an Omega, well that would make her job a lot easier, now when it?

The heavyset, red-faced man emotions to somebody off stage and a moment later five slaves were brought out.

There were three guys and two girls, one of the girls was a redhead why the other was a brunette, she brush the both of them off at once for being the dark elf. She looked closer at the three males that were also brought out.

The first male was a large dark skinned man with short black hair rippling muscles that she could see since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The second man was smaller than the first with coppery colored skin blonde hair and all in all not that remarkable.

And the third... Messy brown hair, from where she was standing she could see he had pretty blue eyes and some freckles along his cheeks and nose.

Annabeth noticed, that unlike the other slaves who were standing on the stage with the brown haired male his eyes held a gleam of something that show that this slave was freshly new in had not yet been broken by time or a sadistic master.

" Well, well, well," Annabeth scowled as she recognized the voice. " and what is the lovely Annabeth doing at a lonely slave market today?"

Annabeth turned and scowld deeper, sir Luke, infantry captain was standing directly behind her with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well not that it's any of your business sir Luke, but I am here on official business for his Highness the king."

Luke smirked, " so the rumors are true that the Prince and Prince Consort are being forced to take an Omega slave." the blonde stated.

"And do you always listen to the rumors of your men?" Luke just smirked again, aww who was she kidding? You couldn't live in the castle without knowing what Luke said was the truth.

"You know he's not a dark elf, right?" Luke said nodding towards the brown haired slave she had previously been scrutinizing, "Really? How can you tell?" she asked the major standing next to her.

"Well I did travel a lot with my father when I was younger, so I've seen a couple of Dark Elves as well as one or two light elves in my time."

Annabeth nodded as she turned back to the stage, the two girls had already been bought as well as the copper skin man which only left the darker skinned man and the slave with the blue eyes.

"You know by the looks of him from what I can see here the slave with the blue eyes looks strong, I could always use another slave for the barracks in the castle."

Annabeth turn sharply to Luke, do you mean you're staying in the castle for a little while? the King isn't sending you off anywhere?" and if Annabeth voice sounded a little hopeful neither one of them mentioned it.

Luke just smiled at the blonde attendant, "Yeah, we are getting a bunch of new recruits and the King wishes for me to teach them the art of swordplay."

Annabeth frowned at that bit of news, new recruits meant that this, war? disagreement? spat? Thing between King Jupiter and King Apollo of the light elves was not going to be ending anytime soon.

The two blondes attention was soon pulled from their thoughts of fighting back to the stage where the last slave, the brown haired blue eyed one was getting ready to be auctioned off.

"Now here we have a fine catch, freshly caught, has never had a owner yet, strong, can speak both the trader tongue and elfish, can cook, and several other menial tasks. We will start the bidding at... $1500. "

"1501!"

"1510!"

"1520!"

The bidding went on for several minutes until...

"2,000!"

Annabeth turn and gazed at Luke who had been the one to call out the $2,000 price.

"Sold for $2,000, to Sir Luke." Luke nodded as the brown haired slave was pulled off the stage.

Annabeth could hear the size and complaints around the body of people as the number of slaves dwindled,

After the last slave was sold off, the crowd dispersed dramatically leaving only a handful of people who like her had seen the subtle change of the auctioneers face and the slight hand motion that he had given to someone behind the stage, A few minutes later one of the handlers brought out a slight figure, garbed in peasants clothes and a cloak with the hood covering the slaves head. The arrival of the new person had caught the eyes of several who were still watching the stage.

The auctioneers eyes gleamed in anticipation as they brought out the jewel of his collection, when his men had came across this beauty he knew that he was going to get a small fortune for it, after all little omegas where rare in the lands.


	4. Chapter 4 5000,000

He was dreaming, he knew he was, he recognized the scene in front of him, from his own memories and conversations with his sister. It was a sunny warm day and he and his sister was outside playing in the water with his mother and lady Marie, sitting at a table with an umbrella shading them from the hot Sun, each with a glass of tea in their hands. " **Hoof."** Two heads turned to see lady Marie with her hands on her stomach, but they wasn't worried because their mother Maria was just sitting there smiling. **"Nicki , Bia, come here for a sec."** lady Marie called, the two children ran over and both stood in front of her. **"Put your hands here,"** lady Marie said as she helped the two young elf position their hands on her growing stomach, **"The baby is kicking, that's it right there, wait a moment."** The elfling's faces broke into happy grins and twinkling eyes as they felt there new sibling kik Lady Mary's stomach. The two women smiled at the joy on their faces. Nicki asked, **"Our new little sibling is in there?"** **"Yes little one."** lady Marie agreed. Then what came out of Nicky's mouth next surprise the two women. **"She's going to grow up to be a beautiful young lady."** Mary and Maria paused in there laughing, **"What do you mean, little one?"** Maria asked her son. He looked up at his mommy, **"I dreamed about a little half-elven girl with eyes of gold, and hair of brown cinnamon. Who is going to have great magical potential."** Nicki was about to say something else, when he bent over and distress and grabbed his stomach, and a voice from nowhere invaded the dream.

"et up. Yeah little bhich."

Brown eye's shot open, a quiet whimper escaped dried parted lips as black hair was grabbed in a tight grip and pulled.

Another gasp came from the black haired elf as his shoulder length hair was pulled harder, he was able to climb to his knees before his wrist were grabbed non to gently and tied with rope behind his back, a longer piece of rope was tied around his neck and to that was another rope tied to form a lead.

Next thing the elf Prince knew a cloak was being thrown on him and a hood covering his head.

The captive was led from the hut where they were kept out to a giant stage where he was made to stand, with his head held down in front of a mass of people.

He tried to take some calming breaths as he listened to the man next to him.

"And now before we end our auction, one last slave to sell, were keeping him covered up for now since only his owners should know what the Omega elf looks like."

It took around a minute before the auctioneers words sunk in, in omega elf?

The crowd started going crazy and the auctioneer hadn't even named his price yet.

The auctioneer spoke again, "Since it is very rare for an Omega elf to be on the selling block we will start the bidding at... $4,000."

"$4,010!" someone called.

"$4,030!" another said.

"$4,110!" someone else added.

The dark haired el started to shiver, ' who in the world would pay that much money for another being?' he was just starting to pray when he heard the price of what he was sold for.

"$5000,000!"

The crowd went silent at that declaration.

"Sold for 5 mil, going once, going twice, sold for 5 million dollars. And with that concludes our auction, please come pick up your purchases in the back."

The elf prince was stunned, 'somebody actually bought him for five million dollars? Why would he be worth that much to someone? '

* * *

Luke stood there stunned at Annabeth, she had just bought a slave, a SLAVE for $5000,000.

"Annabeth, you just bought a slave for $5000,000, 5,000,000 Annabeth."

The blonde woman ignored her companion as she made her way to go pick up her purchase.

After exchanging money and signing some documents, since Luke was still following her, she made the infantry major to help get the purchase to the carriage, the poor thing was rather stunned.


	5. Chapter 5 Differences

Annabeth led the slave through the palace to the baffing chambers, there she handed over elf to one of the chambermaids as she said;

"Get him cleaned up and presentable, I am going to inform the king of the completion of my task. Once he is decent somebody take him to the princes quarters."

The chambermaid nodded.

Annabeth glanced once more at the elf before turning and walking off to the throne room.

* * *

Percy kissed up Jason's neck, lightly kissing the blonde's nose before trailing down the other side of his neck, completely avoiding the others lips.

Jason moaned as Percy straddled his waist. Ever since the King had announced that the two must procreate with a slave, and a elf slave at that if the rumors were to be believed. His green eyed royal had been very clingy, and dare he think it, horny as well.

Jason grabbed a hold of muscled hips, he pulled away to look in to the troubled eyes of his love.

Sure he was enjoying what his lover was doing, however...

This wasn't how Percy normally acted during lovemaking, No Jason was the one who was normally the tease, why Percy was normally the lovey lovey type of lover.

"what's the matter, my love?" Jason asked as he gently brushed through the raven locks that slightly hung in front of sea green eyes, Percy side and lean forward to rest his head on Jason's shoulder, mumbling something the blonde couldn't hear.

"Can you say that again love? I don't have an ear on my shoulder you know."

Percy side again as he lifted his head, "What if Annabeth does bring us back a slave?"

Jason smiled and carded his fingers through the loose strands of his lover's hair, Jason loved making Percy's dark messy hair even messier.

"Well, the slaves life is nothing, will be nothing, just a means to an end," he placed a kiss on Percy's forehead, "so we might have to deal with the slave for a number of years, that means nothing, the slave is just a tool, The way to ensure heirs. "

Percy scrunched his face at Jason's words, sure the slave was underneath them in rank, and not being on there level but Jason's words were just insensitive, so the person might be a slave, but they are still human, still a living being.

The sky Kingdom and the sea Kingdom had different views on slavery,

In Jason's Kingdom slaves were treated no more than a common animal such as a horse or a pig, In Percy's Kingdom slaves were still treated as third class citizens but were still treated human, given a roof over their heads, food, clothes etc.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the crunch of someone walking down the stone path, he looked up to see Annabeth walking towards them.

"Your Highnesses." Annabeth said as she stopped in front of them. Percy side.

"So how did it go?" Jason asked, Percy looked up to see his bondeds face set in a mask of stone.

He shifted his eyes to Annabeth who's face gave nothing away, but for a mere moment where he could see through to her true feelings.

He sighed,

"Where?"

With him asking her that one word the tension that had been curling in Annabeth body evaporated and she slumped slightly.

"The slave has been taken to your quarters."


	6. Chapter 6 Sì bastardo

Chapter 6: Sì bastardo

He sat on bent knees on the floor, of the immaculate bed chambers of who he assumed was his, and he grimaced at this term, master.

He can't believe that this happened, it was just supposed to be a fun day out in the village enjoying the festival.

He normally would have been able to defend his self but he was more worried about the children trying to usher them chief safety...

 **flashback**

 **This was going to be a long day, he thought as he sat in his chair in the throne room of his soon to be father in laws Castle, as King Apollo and his son, prince Will sat in Council listening to the council members.**

 **He moved trying to find a comfortable position, his back was killing him. He hadn't been feeling good over the past couple of days so he had gone to the healer before coming to counsel and the healer had given him wonderful news that he was just bursting to tell his betrothed.**

 **"love, is everything alright? you seem really fidgety today."**

 **Nico looked and gave Will a smile as the blonde leaned over and gave him a kiss.**

 **"Yes I'm alright. its just my back is hurting and I guess I'm uneasy since I haven't been able to bathe in the ladies light so I'm a bit drained as well."**

 **Another smile crossed Will's face and placed another, deeper kiss on his lover's face before pulling away and saying;**

 **"Were going to be here for at least another hour or two so why don't you go down to the village and enjoy the festival. I'll send Cecil and Lou Ellen with you."**

 **"Are you sure? The king.."**

 **"Won't mind if you go enjoy the festival, he even notice that you seem to be uncomfortable today. He even asked me if you war with child since you seem to be holding your stomach a lot today." he laughed.**

 **He hadn't realized that he had been rubbing and holding his stomach, geez he just found out only about 2 hours ago and he's already...**

 **"Sure, I'd like that. I'll go change my clothes."**

 **He stood up and left the council room heading to the shared chamber of him and his betrothed.**

* * *

 **The festival was great, as soon as he had entered the courtyard he was swarmed by a group of kids wanting him to tell them a story or sing a song. He laughed as he hurted the kids towards the sounds of music.**

 **It had went from a wonderful day out in the village to an utter nightmare when it was attacked. He had been with a group of the village children trying to win a prize when the first scream sounded.**

 **His first reaction was to grab ahold of the youngest child and assuring the children away from the fray. Only to be stopped.**

 **It was all a bit of a blur after that, he recalls trying to fight off the attacker why still trying to protect the children. He vaguely remembers getting smacked in the head by what he assumes was a butt of a gun and hearing Cecil's voice.**

 **He hadn't even got to tell will that he was carrying their first child.**

 **End of flashback**

He shook his self out of his thoughts as his hand brushed over the fabric of his new close.

The blonde who had bought him had left him in the care of a chambermaid who damn near skinned him with how rough she was.

The chambermaid had sent for some clothes while he was bathing, he assumed that she had the seamstress to compare sizes of his 'peasants close' for something that would fit while she made more.

He had been dressed in a short sky blue, see through skirt, which he Found ridiculous. Even in the elfin  
nations omegas were permitted to wear leggings and tunics like everyone else, it wasn't the shortness of it that made him uncomfortable or even the Sheerness of the material, just that his choices were taken from him, and he knew that this was only the beginning. He was left shirtless, allowing everyone and anyone to see his body's rippling muscles.

His shoulder length hair had been braided and set off to the side so it could hang over his right shoulder, with a purple ribbon and blue ribbon braided into it and too little charms, one of a lightning bolt, and the other a boat, hanging from the end of his braid.

His ankles and wrists were adorned in silver cuffs, that were engraved with thee kingdoms coat of arms, a three-pronged trident.

He sighed inwardly.

He brought his hand up to rub gently on his still flat stomach as he thought, 'how to play this? Should I play the scared, shy, Omega? Or should I be myself?'

His hand dropped from his stomach as his sensitive hearing heard noises from outside of the chamber door. The door open, and in that split second he decided to play it by ear, and two men's stepped into the room.

* * *

Jason didn't know what to expect when he first heard they had to get a sex slave. he had been raised to have contempt for all such beings.

His father had mini slaves as he grew. Despite the fact his stepmother Queen Hira despise them all.

The only reason no she hated that her husband slept with other was due to the undeniable fact that she couldn't conceive. So even though she hated it she allowed her husband to have his concubines.

And at that time Jupiter's favorite was a concubine by the name of Beryl. A blue eyed, blonde haired thing.

Beryl gave the king two children, Jason and his older sister Thalia.

Thalia absolutely could not stand their stepmother, and the two butted heads a lot, and when Jason said a lot I meant a lot.

It got to the point when she was 16 that she couldn't stand to live in the castle anymore so she decided joined this group in that followed the waves of an old goddess by the name of Artemis.

That of course called themselves the hunters of Artemis. A group of young women and omegas both male and female to sworn off the company of men and traveled across the countryside fighting for the justice of other women and other omegas.

that was one of the things that their stepmother and his sister had argued constantly about was that the older child of Beryl did not want to have children, even though she loved other people's children, neither did she want the company of a man. But wanted adventure for herself.

Which left Jason to become the heir of his father, and left him the position where he had to be his father's wife's golden boy. So over the years he started to have a dislike for slaves, particularly sex slaves in general. And it didn't help his kingdoms outlook on them either.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he and Percy had made it to their chamber door. They gave each other a look before Percy opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

Jason was not impressed, sure the elf was good looking, had a nice body, but Percy had better muscles than that, Jason thought. 'Hope he is at least a good fuk.' Jason added.

"Well hello. I am Per-" he interrupted his lover, there was no need to give there breather the luxury of their names, he was there toy.

"He is Crown Prince Perseus, Crown Prince of the kingdom of Atlantis," he ignored the stormy glare that his beloved directed towards his person and continued, "And I am Crown Prince Jason of the kingdom of Olympus. And you," he said pointing, "are to be our sex slave."

"Jason!" Percy scolded his lover slightly, "There is no need for that, the poor thing looks terrified already, no need to make him feel worse."

Percy walked over to the kneeling slave and lean down so they were eye to eye, "You may address me as Master Percy or my lord, understand?" The slave glared not dealing to respond.

Jason wasn't going to have any of that. "He ask you a question slave." Jason stormed over and grabbed the long braid, "When one of us ask you a question you answer. You. got. that." he emphasized each word by tugging harshly at the braid.

"Sì bastardo."

Both Jason and Percy blinked at the strange language coming from the slave.

"Why do I have the feeling you just insulted me?" Jason asked. The slave spit on Jason shoes.

SMACK!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note;** Here you go my lovelies chapter 7 of The Princes and the slave. I meant to post earlier but I don't get on the desktop much and I can't post on to fanfiction from my phone so as a special treat I am going to post chapter chapter 8 right after I post chapter 7. If I can have some help I do not have a chapter name for chapter 7 like I do the other chapters if anybody could think in their review I will give you Kudos when I post chapter 9.

* * *

The room's occupants went silent one in smugness, one in disbelief and slight annoyance, and the last in shock.

"JASON!" Percy exclaimed as he bent down and removed the slaves hand from his already bruising cheek. "I think you might have cracked his cheekbone." The Raven said, examining it.

"Whatever." Jason said. Percy stood and walked over to their water bowl that they use for rinsing their hands and did a clean cloth in it before coming over and pressing the wet cloth to the boys cheap.

"We should probably have the healer look at it."

Just as Percy was getting ready to stand up the sleeve of his tunic was yanked, Percy paused in mid movement, he took this chance to glance over the slave's facial features.

A small nose sat in between  
large brown eyes framed by dark lashes. And then just under the nose was a pair of plump lips that were currently dry and cracked. dark black hair was braided hanging over his shoulder.  
his ears... Where pointed. 'hadn't his father said something about an elf slave?' he thought.

"Yes, what is it little one?"

The elf shook his head. Percy blink. "What are you saying no to little one?" The elf mind putting a rap around his arm.

"You don't want me to get a Healer to look at your cheek?" the elf nodded.

Percy decided not to push the subject and stand.

He turned to see his lover was still glaring at the elf. He just decided to ignore Jason for the moment and asked the elf a question.

"Can you not speak the traitor tongue?"

The traitor tongue was a language that the Traders had invented in order to communicate with one another as they traveled around the country and neighboring countries. So normally it was pretty safe to say that almost everybody could speak a bit of the traitor tongue.

Percy noted the elf's hesitation before he shook his head in the negative. 'But he can understand it  
well enough? Mhm.' Percy thought.

* * *

In another part of the castle Luke was getting his slave settled in to his quarters and giving him his list of duties.

"Well this is home sweet home." Luke said as he shut the door of his rooms.

Cecil gazed around loading the layout of the room. The room they were currently standing in was something like a sitting room, with a fireplace against the left wall and in front of the fireplace sat two armchairs on a rug of blue and green, and two end tables one place by the sign of either of the chairs. Currently there was a strong crackling fire even though they were in midsummer the large expanse of the castle stage cold year-round. There were a few pictures hanging along the wall and a door stud on the other wall behind the chairs facing the fireplace. A medium sized table with 4 chairs that in another corner presumably for eating when one didn't want to attend the main meal.

"Nice." he said. "Now where do I sleep?"


	8. Chapter 8 A word fiance

He dreamed about that day 3 months ago...

The skies were blue. The servants were happily doing their chores. He and his father had been in Council nearly the entire morning when he heard a small noise come from his betrothed lips. Since there was a slight law in between the person that had just been dismissed in the next he decided to get up and check on his love.

Settling up next to his loves chair he said;

"love, is everything alright? you seem really fidgety today."

His raven angel turned and gave him a smile as the blonde leaned over and gave him a kiss, leaning away from the kiss the ravens side and said;

"Yes I'm alright. its just my back is hurting and I guess I'm uneasy since I haven't been able to bathe in the ladies light so I'm a bit drained as well."

Another smile crossed Will's face and placed another, deeper kiss on his lover's face before pulling away and saying;

"Were going to be here for at least another hour or two so why don't you go down to the village and enjoy the festival. I'll send Cecil and Lou Ellen with you."

Cecil and Lou Ellen work Prince Wills bodyguards in two best friends.

"Are you sure? The king.."

"Won't mind if you go enjoy the festival, he even notice that you seem to be uncomfortable today. He even asked me if you war with child since you seem to be holding your stomach a lot today." he laughed, not noticing this light change of the others face.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'll go change my clothes."

The blonde watch as the love of his life walk out of the throne room not knowing that that was going to be the last time he saw him for some time.

The dream shifted and changed where he was now seeing what happened next.

They had seen at least 5 more people since will have sent the other prince to enjoy the Festival with his two bodyguards when a nother card came running into the throne room out of breath.

The king jumped up from his throne will quickly following. "What's going on? what happened? King Apollo asked the guard with just a hint of panic in his voice. It wouldn't help anyone if he wasn't outwardly calm for whatever the situation was.

"Beggin your pardon my lords. But the village was attacked..." before the guard could get anything else out of his mouth Will ran for the door of Throne Room not waiting for a horse to be saddled he tore through the entry hall through the door down the stairs and outside the castle Gates.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the utter destruction of the fairgrounds. He could see several injured and a couple that were suspiciously still.

"Cecil! Nico! Lou Ellen!" he bent down when he caught something out of the corner of his eye, kneeling he picked up the thing can clenched his fist around the object. It was a bullet shell from a gun.

"Barbadians." he growled, "Nico! Cecil! Lou...!"

He turned when he heard the pounding of feet.

"Prin-ce Will." Lou Ellen ran up to the prince gasping out of breath.

Will quickly jump forward to prevent her from hitting her head on the ground. Slowly placing the blonde on the ground he couldn't help but ask the injured female;

"Lou, where's Nico?" the girl was slowly losing consciousness. " I'm sorry, I failed." was the only thing she was able to say before Oblivion overtook her.

End of Dreams/memory,

Blue eyes fluttered open as the ray of sun hit a tanned face. The hand came up to rub tired eyes in the man turned onto his side and then side when he laid eyes on the empty side of the bed, the spot where his lover should be.

He laid there for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready for the day.

* * *

He made his way down to the family dining room. Entering seesaw his family and sister-in-law at the table.

"Good morning everyone. Princess Hazel." Will said as he took his seat.

Princess Hazel was the youngest child of King Hades of the dark elves as well as the younger half-sister of Prince Nico. There was also an older princess by the name of Bianca who was the older sister of both Hazel and Nico with her and Nico sharing the same mother.

"Good morning Prince Will." princess Hazel said. "How did you sleep?"

Will sat down and a servant poured him a cup of juice. "I slept fine. I had the repeating dream of that day. Again." he took a sip of his juice. Once he placed his goblet back on the table he started up a conversation with the princess.

"Is King Hades not joining us for breakfast this morning?

"No. He had some paperwork he had to get done." she took a sip of her goblet.

Will took that opportunity to turn towards his father. "Has there been any news?" will ask his father as he put some eggs on his plate. The king shook his head in the negative.

"No but me and King Hades are going to be having another war council meeting. Will you be attending this one William?"

Will stuck some eggs into his mouth before knotting in his father's Direction. After chewing and swallowing the eggs he wiped his mouth before addressing princess Hazel.

"How was the journey here princess Hazel?"

She smiled and placed her fork on her plate. "Not that bad with me riding on Orion."

Orion was said to be the fastest horse in the Kingdom. It was rumored that he was a descendant of a god but if that was true he wasn't telling anyone. Will remember the princess telling him that she found him when she was 13 after she had been stuck in a tight spot that the horse helped her get out of. Since then they've been two peas in a pod. The only other person besides Hazels siblings and that horse that held a special place in the princess's heart was her betrothed, Frank the son of Captain Mars of the royal guard.

"And how is Frank?" I took another bite of my eggs. Wiping her mouth she said;

"Just as worried as the rest of us about Nico." the princess chewed on her lip. Will sent her a understanding smile, She returned it and continued speaking.

"I got a letter from Bianca the other day saying that she's been having a hard time sleeping since she found out and is planning to take a bit of time away from the hunt, to be with family at this time."

Will chewed thoughtfully on the piece of bread that he had put honey on why the princess was speaking.

The three months since the disappearance of Nico has been hard on everyone. The only reason the eldest princess hadn't come home already was that she was using her time with the hunt to try in gather information about where the men who attacked the village and kidnapped Nico might have gone. So the fact that she was coming home to be with her family meant that she had discovered some information.

He nodded in the rest of breakfast was fairly silent with only a couple of murmurs of "pass the jam." Or "thank you."

After breakfast the crown prince excuse his self and went to his study to work on some papers and write out some letters.


	9. Chapter 9 The council

Hazel stood just outside the door of the room that her father had been given while they were staying in the castle of King Apollo. The two guards outside the door were very alert and attentive to they're surroundings. One of them gave her a smile and she took a calming breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter."

She shifted the tray in her hands and she was let in by the guards.

* * *

King Hades stood as he placed his writing Implement down and stared  
out of the window in front of his desk. He turned from the window as he heard a knock and called for whoever-it-was to come in.  
He watched as his youngest came walking through the door.

Their eyes met and he gave her a smile that she happily returns "Morning Papa. I brought you some hot tea." she set the tray down on the table. And noticed the papers on his desk. "who are you writing to Papa?"

King Hades smiled as he walked around his desk and placed his hand on his daughter shoulder getting her attention.

Her warm gold eyes met the tired black eyes of her father's.

"I am writing a letter back to your Aunt Demeter and also writing a letter to Lord Nero."

The youngest princess smiled and nodded before asking;

"How is cousin Persephone?" the king smiled sadly before answering.

"Your aunt Demeter said that your cousin wanted even leave the castle to go out to the gardens and when she did manage to get Persephone to leave the castle the poor dear had to have 6 guards with her."

Persephone was Hades niece the daughter of his sister Demeter. When Persephone was 200 she had been kidnapped much like the current Prince and sold into slavery like they expect Prince Nico to be. She had been enslaved for almost 50 years before she managed to get away but the poor girl was left scarred and scared.

They had been working with her and she was getting better able to go outside with only three or four guards but now with this incident with Nico it has her terrified once again.

"And what about Lord Nero?" Hades side and rubbed his head.

"Where do I begin with that man?" Hazel chuckled at her father. Before settling down in saying.

"Oh yes, there was one more thing." she straightens her purple dress. " King Apollo wanted me to inform you that the war council was meeting back up again this afternoon."

Hades nodded and gave Hazel a kiss on the forehead.

"Now get, go see that fiancé of yours before you have to spend hours on end listening to the droneing council members."

The princess rolled her eyes knowing exactly who her father spoke of butt curtsied before making her way out the door to go find Frank.

King Hades smiled before turning and straightening up his desk before he left the office.

As he walk to the council room his mind couldn't help but wonder back to what he had been thinking about before he was interrupted and reminded of the meeting.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Papa?" Hades stare down over the papers he was looking at about crop intake to see his 10 year old son Nico.

"Yes? What is it Nico?"

"Is it true Papa?"

Hades side and put down his papers. "Is what true little angel?"

"That because I'm an Omega I'm just going to be someone's breeding..." Nico trailed off as he saw the look starting to appear on his Papa's face.

Hades rub his hands through his hair before taking a calm breath and standing to go around and kneel in front of his child.

"Let me guess, was this an outsider who said this to you?"

The prince nodded.

Hades side once more, before scooping his little prince into his arms and making his way back to his desk with a now giggling child.

Setting the still giggling child on to his desk he looked at the boy directly in the eyes and said;

"What have your teachers told you about the lady..."

(End the flashback)

That day had been one of the longest days of his life. He shouldn't have had to explain to his child about that until the boy was 14.

Hades was taken from his thoughts when he pick up the sounds coming from the council room. He stopped taking a deep breath before turning the corner and catching sight of the two guards on duty.

"Your highness." the guards saluted he nodded to let them know they were doing a good job before entered the council room.

* * *

The court as it was known as was a mixture of the light Court and the dark Court. The court is a Court of War but on occasion they will meet to discuss other sensitive issues in the issues they find themselves in now is a very delicate matter for both the light and dark Nations. Normally it would be comprised of the two monarchs their heirs and 3 Court members each of their choosing.

But for this particular Council they have requested the presence of the Healer of the castle.

Today King Hades had brought his heiress, princess Hazel, his advisor Alecto, the captain of his guard Nemesis and his advisor of magic and his own heiresses teacher lady Hecate.

And King Apollo's Court consisted of King Apollo, his son Prince Will, his advisor lady Hestia, lady Aphrodite and the Lord Octavian a Noble's son who was distantly related 2 King Apollo via long-ago ancestor

When King Hades walked into the council room he could see each of the council members in their pre-arranged seats. Him and Apollo's eyes connected and and the blonde King noted for his guards to close the doors.

* * *

Hades took his seat next to Apollo and begin to speak to the gathered group.

"Thank you all for coming, we have a great many things to discuss today."

"Lady Hestia, lady Alecto?" the two advisors turned to king Hades.

"You both may start the transcript now for this meeting." the king said.

"Okay, so first on the agenda for today, border patrol."


	10. Chapter 10 Garden conversations

Jason ground as he nearly dodged a sword strike from his opponent. He tried an overhand cut that his opponent Dodge. Next he tried aiming his practice blade at his opponents side, but the swing was stopped from hitting its mark by the others wooden Practice Sword.

He tried it over hand back hand combo but miscalculated and ended up falling on his face next thing he knew he had a wooden Practice Sword at his neck.

"Do you yield?"

Yeah yeah, I yield I yield.

Sir Luke smart and then gave a hand to help the young prince.

"You did better today your highness."

"Yeah yeah." Jason watches sir Luke newest elf slave approached with a towel.

* * *

Percy stretched as he sat up. He turned to see an empty bed next to him, he smiled knowing that his love, is Breeze was already training for the day.

He looked over install the door to the little elves room. That was something that he and Jason had words over. Percy only thought it right for the Raven to have his own room even if it was only a bed and a side table. And of course Jason had argued that slaves, especially sex slaves slept on the floor at the foot or side of their masters bed, when they were not in it.

Percy shook his head to get rid of the thought. Getting up he called for a servant girl to run him a bath.

He was planning to spend the morning with his little brother and mother.

* * *

The Queen's Garden was in full bloom at this time of year. You could almost be overwhelmed by all of the different floral scents in the air. Sometimes it nearly made Percy gag when he came to visit his mother in her Oasis away from prying eyes.

As he passed through the gate that led into the garden he could hear the giggling of his little brother Tyson.

The queen smiled as he approached.

"Good morning mother." He created she gave another smile and motioned for him to sit.

"How are you feeling today mother?"

She smiled and waved at her stomach. His mother was carrying her third child. Although the Healers told her after Tyson that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to attempt to carry another, Tyson's birth took a lot out of her and she was bedridden for half a year after he was born.

He nodded in search for his little brother. When his eyes came across the little imp he smiled as he saw him playing amongst the flowers. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tyson caught sight of him so he better enjoy the peace and quiet while he can.

He sat down at the table with his mother and smiled as one of his mother's handmaidens an Elven lady with blonde curly hair poured him a cup of tea as she gave the Prince a smile before stepping away.

He took a sip and just sat there for a few minutes enjoying the silence.

His mother took a sip of her own tea clearing her throat some so she could speak.

"How are you my sweetheart? And how is your new charge?" Queen Sally refused to call the Elven people slaves considering it demeaning and barbaric. She only reluctantly called them that when she was in the company of her husband and or her sons betrothed and the blondes father.

Percy sat there in silence for a bit sipping at his teeth while he thought.

"He's been with us for a month now and he still won't give us his name. He seems really fragile and dare I say it almost sickly. If he really is able to carry a child I don't see how he could in his condition. And he seems to disappear like we forget sometimes that he is in the room with us. And the way he reacts whenever Jason is around..." he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, looking up he met the cautious eyes of his mother's handmaiden.

"Is there something you would like to say?"

The young Elven girl took a deep breath before speaking in broken English.

"If... I... May.. s...speak... f... freely?"

The to Royals nodded and the queen said;

"Speak freely Shawna and fear not your words, fear not Cousin either I or my son will take offense to what you say."

Shawna slumped at her Queens words and then she straightened and looks the prince in the eye and spoke.

"If... I... may is... the... boy... of... my... people si...sim...similar to.. my co...coloring or...or Marguerite's?"

She finished her question by motioning to The Raven Elven Maiden standing next to her.

Percy blank trying to patch together the patchy sentence but finally managed to understand and said; "Marguerite's. Why does his coloring matter?"

Shawna and Marguerite's eyes met for a moment the for Shawna returned her attention to the prince.

"If he... and Marguerite... share... the.. same... coloring then... i..it is m...most likely... that he is... a m...moon elf... or a dark elf... whichever.. you prefer."

Percy was getting ready to ask another question when one of his father's guards approached him.

"My prince your father requests your presence in the throne room." The guards saluted waiting.

Percy side he bit his mother good day and of course at that moment is when his little brother caught sight of him. He gave Tyson a hug and follow the guard out of the garden.

Jason's side as he opened his chamber door. He was so wanting a massage from his green-eyed lover. So he called out for said man when he entered the bedroom area but soon realized that Percy was nowhere in their quarters.

He heard noise coming from the slaves quarters and he scoffed mentally at that but he knows that sometimes giving in to his little green-eyed Minx is better than fighting with said minx.

He quietly snuck up on to the slave and quickly wrapped his hand around the slave's mouth and the other around the petite waist he manhandled The Raven against the wall Hands Held above the slaves head and legs kicking out futility since Jason was standing right behind the little Bearer.

Jason slid his unoccupied hand under the slaves blue see-through shirt and grabbed his nipple and started pinching it. He moved from the nipple down to the bare stomach caressing the muscles under tight skin before shoving his hand under the slave boys skirt, squeezing and caressing the perk little ass.

He squeezed the slaves wrist making a whimper escaped the lips when the slave tried to break his hold.

The slave tried to kick him this time catching Jason Chen. Jason grout and watch the boys away from the wall tossing him onto the floor where then he called for his guards.

* * *

Nico whimpered and tried to back away from the two guards now coming towards him. They're roughly grabbed him tearing his shirt and skirt off in the process and held him so his back was facing the blonde bastard.

Just as he felt the first hit he caught sight of sea green eyes before the pain made his already weak body lose consciousness and he knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Here is another update for you. I started writing this chapter right after posting chapter 10 and it just kept coming.

The bolded words are Elvish/ Italian

Hey can I ask for your guyses help? I seriously need help thinking of names for these chapters...

Chapter 7

Chapter 11

So any help would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

"What the hell Jason?"

The two princes were standing outside of the healing Chambers as a Healer look over the elf who was currently passed out and laying on one of the beds.

"I come back from a meeting with my father to find you..."

"He attacked me. I was in my rights as his master and you know that."

Percy Huff before throwing his arms up and making his way to speak to the Healer.

Jason's side and turn to go back to their Chambers when he caught sight of sir Luke coming up the hall with his slave trailing behind.

"What happened your highness?" The older man asked as he stopped in front of the Olympian Prince.

"The damn slave attacked me."

The look on sir Luke's face would tell anyone that knew him that he didn't believe a word of that but he quickly straighten out his features and said;

"That's terrible your highness."

Out of the corner of his eye sir Luke song his slave clenched his fist.

"Well if you will please excuse me Your Highness? I was actually looking for Prince Percy about training tomorrow."

"Yes yes go ahead." Jason waved the older man off as he continued to his Chambers.

Sir Luke still there for another moment before entering the healing Chambers.

* * *

Cecil was worried well he was already worried but now he is even more worried.

His first round of weariness came from the fact that his Prince consort hadn't been in the lady's light for several months now which made him very week. And made it dangerous for him in The Unborn inside of him.

Thankfully as far as the Elven General knewthe young dark elf hadn't been forced into carrying either of his horrid captors spawn.

And now there was some asshole making false accusations that Nico attacked him first.

When they entered the healing chamber and he caught sight of his friend he was horrified.

Nico was laying on his stomach with a blanket covering his lower half and his back which had long red whip marks was covered and ointment to try and stop any infection from the open wounds.

"Sickening huh?"

Cecil turned only to be caught within the raging Storm in sea green eyes.

Cecil shook his head and turned back to the small Raven that was nearly being swallowed do to the size of the bed.

Percy watch as the other just stood there he turned in motion for Luke to follow him.

Once they were away from the bed Luke turned to the younger man. "What is at my Prince?" Sir Luke inquired.

"My father has asked me to go check on the front lines."

Sir Luke stiffened.

Percy chuckled. Luke glared at the chuckling Prince.

"What do you mean His Highness wants you to go to the front lines?" He nearly spit out.

Percy's side as he looked over towards the bed before turning back to one of his oldest friends.

"Well my father believes..."

* * *

2 Days Later Prince Percy was scene off by his family and friends.

Percy side as he spurred his horse blackjack down the dirt path his two bodyguards trailing behind him.

He thought back to yesterday morning when he went to visit the slave only to find sir Luke's slave Cecil kneeling at the boy's bedside speaking in a weird language that after thinking about it was probably elvish.

(Flashback)

Percy step through the door and started to make his way to the end of the hall only to stop suddenly when he caught sight of a figure kneeling by the slaves bed.

He stood there for a few minutes and then realized it was the slave that sir Luke had introduced him to, Cecil he remembered.

The brown head was bowed over the unconscious figure. Percy must have made a sound for in the next moment the blue-eyed elf quickly stood up standing protectively in front of the bed until he realized it was The Prince and back down reluctantly.

"Your highness."

Percy couldn't tell but he knew there was something to the other Stone that made him curious.

"Why do you speak that way when you say, Your Highness? I mean, you just have a odd tone of voice when you say it."

Cecil turned looking at the still Farm before answering.

"Because I took an oath only to follow the Royal Family of the light elves which you are not." And the entire time he spoke his eyes stayed fixed towards the black haired youth in the bed.

"Did you know him? Before?" He added after the elf gave him a questioning look.

After a moment of thot Cecil nodded. "Yes. I've known him for about 25 years."

Percy blank. "What? What do you mean you've known him for 25 years? He looks no older than 15."

Cecil snorted.

"Elves mature differently two humans."

Wild Percy was trying to comprehend that Cecil was able to slip away unnoticed.

When Percy came out of his thoughts he noticed that the other occupant was gone just leaving him in the unconscious body in the bed.

He sighed as he muttered "25 years."

* * *

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when Blackjack winning. He patted the speed on his neck and focused his concentration on the road.

* * *

Dream

The sound of laughing children made him smile has he laid on the blanket in the grass. Outside of the small holiday Cottage he shared with his beloved.

He looked up and smiled as he could see a blonde head running to him. He set up on his knees with his arms out wide for the little one to run into them.

A little boy with gold hair and a brilliant smile.

"I miss you big brother."

He looked up and away from the little blonde in his arms.

"Why won't you play with me anymore?"

He stood up and murmured to the little blonde who ran off. He turned in the opposite directions and started walking.

He could feel the change that he knew that he was exiting his own dream and entering into another.

The dream shifted and changed so he was walking onto a veranda where he could see a little boy crying. He walked over and kneeled in front of the little one.

"What is wrong **poco Generale?"**

Brown hair shifted an equally brown eyes gazed up in curiosity. " what does  
poa eerale mean?"

He smiled as he said; **"** **poco Generale** means little general, **poco Generale."**

"Why are you crying **poco Generale?"** he asked as he pushed some Brown locked away from the small face.

"My brother doesn't want to play with me anymore. And Mommy can't play with me cuz she has to rest cuz she's carrying the new baby." He smiled at the boy.

"Don't you have any friends your own age?" he asked, and how old are you?"

The little brunette scrunched his eyes together in a frown as he said; " there's one girl my age but she only likes to read. I want somebody who will play blocks with me. My governess won't play with me anymore cuz she says she's getting too old to play."

"Well why don't you show me these blocks and I will play with you. How does that sound?" the little boy quickly jumped up from the bench and quickly grabbed his hand and let him over to where a decent amount of black worm. He spent the rest of the night playing with the little boy and left when he could feel his self being awoken.

"Weight, my name's Tyson. What's yours? When can we play together again soon?"

He kneeled in front of the child and said; "My name is Nico, **poco Generale**. And I would be happy to play with you again soon." and with that Nico stood up and started to fade back into the waking world.


	12. Chapter 12 Sally's anger and first meeti

A pregnant Sally fumes to her husband Poseidon as she walks back and forth in their bedroom.

"It's been 5 days, 5! And the little elf had only briefly woken once. And that blonde... Ugg Jason just makes me so upset. He hasn't even asked once about how the boy is. For the Fate's sake the boy is his servant so why the heck isn't he more worried that the lad is unconscious still after five days!"

Sally hufft and paste to the other side of the room.

She was trying to release some of her built-up frustration over her eldest Sons choice of Partners and his blatant treatment of someone precious.

She turned to walk to the other side of the room but was stopped by Poseidon who gave her a gentle smile.

"You have to remember my dear that he was raised differently then how either you or I were raised or how we have raised Perseus."

She cradled her stomach before releasing a breath and sitting on the edge of the bed. Her husband was right. Even she who was not born Royal had a better understanding of the Elven people that even her husband did.

After all Sally's great great great great great great great grandfather was born from a female elf.

Unlike normal humans elves had a much better understanding of the earth and the forces surrounding them. She knew from her 7 time great grandfather not unlike Omega females in their society Omega females and more strongly Omega males were considered to be a gift from mother.

And for anyone to treat and Omega like this was just barbaric.

"I need to take a walk." She said gently removing Poseidon's arm from where it had been draped around her shoulders. She gave him a kiss before leaving their quarters.

* * *

Sally's wanderings let her to her youngest son's room, she stood in the door watching as Tyson played with the little toy figures that one of the older guards had whittled for him shortly after his birth.

Tyson lined five of the little men in a row making a wall between the 'enemy' which were five other little men, and his 'castle' which happened to be a small stack of his books.

After watching for a few more minutes Sally left her son to play in peace as she continued to wander around the castle. Eventually her wandering brought her to just outside the Infirmary.

She opened the wooden door smiling at the attendant she found attending another patient. She quietly made her way to the back of the Infirmary where the person of her thoughts was laying.

She pulled up a chair next to the Ravens bed and just sat watching and contemplating.

* * *

Percy side and stretch after dismounting from blackjack. He reached up and opened the little Satchel bag and pulled out two apples. After giving one to his horse he took the other one and his flask of water and went and perch under a tree to rest. He had another two days ride before he met up with anyone from the Army that was stationed at their borders.

As he munched on his Apple he wondered how the little elf was doing and wondered if he was out of the infirmary yet. Once he finished his Apple knowing that Blackjack would alert him to anything, he closed his eyes and rest for a bit.

* * *

Dream

He remembered this, he had just turned 55. And his sisters had insisted on him having a Gala.

He stood there against the banister watching as the Nobles mingled below.

 **"My prince, there you are. Your father is looking for you."**

He turned from his people watching to see Reyna one of his bodyguards and best friend standing behind him.

He smiled as he saw the look on her face.

 **"Oh Reyna. Are you not enjoying the festivities?"** He laughed as she scowled at him.

 **"Just get down there."** She scowled intern to leave hurt task finished. Now she can get back to socializing— hiding— from the guests.

Nico side but stepped away from the banister and made his way down to where he could see his father.

When Nico finally managed to make it to the ground floor in locate his father in the crowd he sighed inwardly as he stood next to his father who was currently talking to a tall blonde man with curly hair and blue eyes.

Protocol dictated that he had to wait to be a knowledge to by either his father or the person his father was speaking to. Sometimes he hated protocol. Luckily his father only made him follow it when they were at a royal function such as this.

Eventually there was a law in the conversation and the blonde turned and addressed Nico.

 **"And this must be your son, Niccolo, write?"**

His father smirked at him has he said;

 **"Yes his name is Niccolo."** But turning back to his companion he said;

 **"Although we call him Nico."**

 **"Oh."** The blonde turned bowing his head slightly. **"My apologies Prince Nico. But the last I had heard mention of you the person had used to the name Niccolo."**

 **"It is alright. I don't ever get to hear it as often as I used to since the passing of my mother."** Being that she was the only one who called me Niccolo in the first place.

Mentally shaking his head Nico turn to his father.

 **"Reyna said you wished to see me?"** His father smiled before answering.

 **"Aw, yes I wanted to introduce you to someone."** King Hades emotion towards the blonde who was now standing waiting quietly.

 **"Nico, this is King Apollo,"** He now change motioning towards his son. **"Apollo this is my son Nico."**

 **"It is a pleasure your Highness."** King Apollo said tilting his head in greeting.

Nico and knowledged the other with a nod of his head.

 **"As well it is a pleasure for me brother King."**

Since King Hades and King Apollo were mirror opposites of one another, one of dark one of light the too often refer to each other as brothers or the dark and light Nations.

 **"Oh!"** King Apollo laughed to himself. Turning and catching chocolate brown eyes with his own blue orbs the light Lord took a step back Boeing at the waist formally greeting and Omega in the proper way. Coming out from his bow he said;

 **"A marvelous day for a coming out party."**

Nico blushed. Okay so the gala wasn't just an ordinary run-of-the-mill party it was his intro to the Royal Court and officially announcing his status as an omega.

Nico still blushing was able to say;

 **"Thank you King Apollo. I hope you enjoy your self. Please excuse me."** He nodded towards his father and King Apollo before quickly making his Escape.

Nico found his self outside on the Terrace breathing in the crisp night air. He glanced up towards the sky in saw that the Moon was nearly full. In another two nights they would be able to bathe in their mothers light.

 **"You know I don't believe I've seen you leave our fathers presents that quickly in some time. Did he threaten to lock you in your room again? After that stunt you pulled I wouldn't be surprised."**

Nico's Raven locks which had been tide in a tail at the base of his neck swing wildly as his head turned with a quickness when his sisters smooth voice begin to speak. He quickly turned running to his sister and giving Bianca a ginormous hug.

 **"It's been half a year Bi. I'm glad you could make it. And that stunt as you put it happened 9 years ago. Can't it be forgotten and laid to rest. I was a child."**

Bianca snorted as she returned to the hug. **"There is not that much of a difference between 55 and 46, you are still a child."**

Nico childishly pouted and said; **"Not a child."**

His sister just snorted and shook her head. **"like I would miss my brother's big day. And seeing all of the idiot Nobles try to impress father for a marriage contract."**

The siblings started laughing hysterically knowing their father would do no such thing. The man believed you should marry for love nothing more nothing less.

The siblings turned to go back inside where they met up with their sister Hazel, the trio talked for a bit before Hazel went off to speak with some other guests, but the Elder two children knew she was actually going to track down Frank.

They laughed at their sister thinking she was being sneaky when a throat cleared and behind them. The two Raven heads jumped turning to see a male elf that Bianca would say was about the same age as Nico. She quickly so bird and greeted the newcomer.

"Hello. Is there something we can do for you?"

The Stranger cleared his throat reaching out to kiss Bianca's hand he turned and gave Nico a bow.

 **"Your highnesses."** He turned to face Nico, Nico blank as he recognized the same blue eyes and blonde hair that he had just seen on King Apollo's face.

 **"I just wanted to come wish the Prince a happy birthday."**

Nico shook his head as he came back to reality. Where had his mind been going? Then he noticed both Bianca in the still unnamed blonde strangers staring at him.

 **"Um I'm sorry, what were we discussing?"**

Bianca left as she motioned towards the blonde. **"Well little brother, you just spaced out on a most marvelous introduction."**

Nico blank once again and turned to the Apollo look alike and said;

 **"My apologies stranger. My mind tends to wander on occasion."**

The blonde just smiled and said;

 **"That's quite all right your highness I was just introducing myself."** He smiled as he said; **"But I will be happy to do it once more."**

 **"My name is Will. I am the eldest son of King of I am the eldest son of King Apollo."**

 **"Oh, I was just introduced to your father earlier in the night.** **"** The blonde smile as he said;

 **"Our highness would you care to accompany me for a drink?"**

Nico glanced at Bianca who gave him a nod and a slight push towards the other prints and left the two alone to go track down her companion.

Nico, not expecting the chef at his back stumbled slightly but was quickly caught buy strong arms. Looking up he blushed when he met blue eyes.

 **"Um sure. A drink sounds nice."**

Outside the dream Nico side contentedly as he slept on his body trying to reserve its strength and energy to support the fetus inside of the elf.

Sally smile as she saw the small one relax in his sleep she continued padding the hair until minutes later blue brown eyes cracked open.


	13. Chapter 13 Is she speaking Elvish?

Blurry, heavy eyes cracked open. A small groan came from dry, cracked lips. It took him a few but in a matter of moments Nico's foggy mind register that he was on a bed and that the walls that are now coming into clarity or not the walls of his tiny room. Where was he? What happened?

He sat bolt upright, flinching as the newly healed skin was pulled and shot bolts of pain through his body, with a jolt his mine remembered what happened.

He had been minding his own business taking care of little things around his room. He had walked out into the main bedroom to grab something— he couldn't remember what. When the next thing he could remember.

A tan hand covering over his mouth blocking his startled cries and the other circling around his waist. The elf was shoved face first hands above his head against the wall.

He no longer had the hand covering his mouth but he was petrified.

Nico could do nothing due to his weakened state as the prince trapped him against the wall with his arms above his head and the bigger body pressing against his back pushing his front closer to the wall.

At this point Nico was panicking, he could feel the erect member of his Captor and tried to Kik at the blonde. Although his kicks were futile.

He shivered as he could feel the scumbags hand coming under his shirt.

The Raven released a cry when his nipple was pinched and then Nico jerked as the monsters hand started caressing down his body. He felt sick.

He tried to squirm out of the hold when the foreign hand plunged under the skirt, squeezing and caressing where only his love, his sunshine, his Will has the right to go.

For his trouble his Captor squeezed his wrist, he could feel the bones in them cracking and a cry escaped. He tried once more Kicking at the man and this time connecting with the princes shin.

But his moment of satisfaction was quickly doused when he was yanked hard from the wall and thrown onto the ground.

"Guards!" He heard Yelled.

He caught sight of the two guards coming at him out of the corner of his eye and he tried to back away and Escape from the two armored men.

Nico was grabbed, his clothes being ripped off and forced to kneel buy two guards who held his arms out to the sides. And then he felt other agony when the first whiplash struck his smooth back.

He could feel his self slowly losing consciousness, the dark spots in his vision getting bigger. Just as he felt the first hit he caught sight of sea green eyes before the pain made his already weak body lose consciousness and he knew no more.

His back spasmed in pain which brought his mind out of his thoughts.

He tried to curve his back to relieve the pressure, panting his mind slowed down as it began to register things. Things like the soft small hand on his shoulder, and his pointed ears now picked up a soothing voice.

 **"It's okay little one."** He turned his head trying to find the source of The voice. **"You are safe."**

Nico turned his head, his eyes adjusted enough to take in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was a pair of smiling eyes of a rich blue.

And then his mind registered something else. This pretty lady most likely a noble of some sort was speaking his native tongue, she was speaking Elvish.

Without thinking he spoke although with a bit of a rasp.

 **"W—Water?"** He asked.

She stood up and walked out of his sight but was quickly back at his bedside softly lifting him into a sitting position and offered him a small cup of water.

 **"Drink slowly. That's it, take your time."**

Once the cup was empty she took it and placed it on the side table and then retook her seat.

 **"There, that should be better. Your throat's no longer dry I hope."**

He nodded. **"Where? How long?"** He asked.

 **"You are in the castle Infirmary. You've been here for about 5 days."** She paused, **"Do you remember what happened?"**

His hands clinched the blanket he was covered with and nodded. The lady side.

 **"I can't apologize for Jason but my son Percy was very upset with what Jason did and was deeply concerned about you. He would have been here but he had some very important work that had to be done."**

Oh wait, what? There was no way, this couldn't be who he is still sort of disoriented mine was thinking it was. Could it?

But before either one could say another word the infirmary doors open and the head heeler came walking in.

"Paul?" The Healer looked up from the papers he was reading and blinked.

"Oh your highness, good day to you."

Sally smiled, "And to you as well healer Paul."

Paul was the head healer of the castle. His salt-and-pepper hair was trimmed and shifted slightly as he turned his head and smiled at the queen and then he turned his smile going softer as he noticed that his patient was awake. "How, are, you, feeling."

Nico rolled his eyes and Sally laughed. "Paul."

The pepper haired man looked towards the queen.

"He might not be able to speak are tung but he can understand it just fine. Please speak normally."

Paul's face turned red, blushing he turned from the queen and his patient walking over to the table. Sally and Nico chuckle at the healers embarrassment.

Paul cleared his throat, "Well then, let's check you over, shall we?" Nico nodded.

"Okay then. Let me see your wrist?" Nico looked down at set appendages, he hadn't even realized they were bandaged. He held them up for the healers inspection.

Paul carefully unwrapped the cloth and gaze at the slight swelling and bruising. "Do they hurt?" He asked and then looked up at his patient who shook his head. He nodded.

"Well the bruising is nearly faded completely, butt I would like for you when you get a chance put a cold wet cloth on your wrist that should help the swelling." Nico nodded.

"Now you're back."

Healer Paul had Nico lay on his stomach while he checked the elf's back. "Well the Skins looking rather nice. Still a bit red and it might hurt a bit when you move. But the broken skin healed quite nicely. You can sit back up now."

Nico sat back up and faced the Healer. Once their eyes met the Healer gave a soft smile and begin to speak.

"Although your back has healed quite nicely you will have a few scars I'm sorry to say."

"Are you feeling pain anywhere else besides your back?" Paul asked as he noticed his patience hand go to his stomach.

The Raven shook his head and gave the Healer a smile.

"Well that's good." Turning back to the queen Paul bowed. "Now if you will please excuse me Your Highness, I have a few other patients that need attending."

Sally nodded and waved the man off. Once Sally had seen Paul off she walked back over to the elf's bed and said;

 **"How would you like to accompany me for tea? I have a very nice Garden that you would most likely enjoy and it wouldn't hurt you getting some fresh air and all."**

Nico nodded still amazed that this Noble could speak his native tongue, he was going to have to ask where she had learned it.


	14. Chapter 14 A conversation with a queen

Chapter 14: A conversation with a queen

Percy side as he crested the last Hill on blackjack. The horse whinnied and shook his head.

"Come on boy, nearly there now, nearly there."

Percy tug on the black steed's Reigns and led the horse down the rest of the track, He could see the smoke coming from the camps.

"Halt." Percy stopped as the armored Knight came towards him on his own stallion.

"Where do you come and where do you go Traveler?"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Nico followed the human Queen out of the Palace, down a stone path and through a archway.

The Garden of this Queen was very beautiful, Nico thought, it could rival that of his ant Demeter's and cousin Persephone's.

The sense of Roses, daffodils, lilies, and so many others lofted through the air.

"Tea?"

He nodded and a steaming cup was sat in front of him. He looked up and caught sight of a very lovely Elven girl. And then he remembered, that this human Queen and her family kept his people imprisoned, kept them as slaves that at this moment even though he was getting ready to drink a cup of tea he was in fact a Slave.

He tried to give the girl a smile. She returned it with a small smile of her own and then stepped back too presumably waiting for more orders.

The garden was silent for a little bit as the two occupants sad thinking and drinking their tea.

("My apologies,") Nico turned his eyes on to his hostess. "But I have forgotten to introduce myself." She tilted her lips into a smile. ("I am queen Sallysa but you may call me queen Sally. And may I ask yours?")

He sat in silents just staring at his tea cup. The queen side.

("I know what we have done might seem despicable enslaving your kind, and believe me if I could I would demolish the Despicable practice and indeed my husband has mix feelings on the matter.")

He took a sip of his tea, ("Why then?")

Sally paused and looked up meeting soft brown eyes. ("Because honestly our kingdom when it know how to function without those we have enslaved.") And then she talked on, ("But I don't see or think of my servants the ones you see around us as slaves I don't treat them any different then I treat oh let's say like the cook or any other of the servants that the castle employees.")

Nico sat quietly siping slowly at his tea thinking about her question. 'What could it hurt to tell this Queen my name?' He looked around at the 3 Elfin maidens he could see who were standing or sitting on the grass off to the side of where they sat. He wondered vaguely if any of them we're jealous that he as a Slave was sitting talking with the human Queen? or if any of them mist their homes?

He took a deep breath. ("My name is Nico, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Queen Sally.")

The queen smiled and took a bite of one of the cookies on the table. The garden went back to being silent for several minutes.

("So how long have you been with child Nico?")

Nico jumped as he had been admiring the flowers and was startled by the Queens soft lowered voice. He sat there now staring just blinking, his mouth opened and closed several times but not a sound escaped. Sally just took another sip of her tea. ("H...ho...How... How could...?")

Sally chuckled and she motioned for her tea cup to be refilled. ("I'm very observant, and I am a mother of two strong lads, and have seen that look of worry that you had on your face and the way you held your stomach on my own and other mothers and expecting mothers faces. The worry that the injury that you had just gone through had might have somehow affected your baby or your baby's development.")

"It's a fear that all mothers have. The thought that the slightest bump, shove or fall could cause a miscarriage and you lose that precious new life that hasn't even begun to live."

Nico could see the look of sadness in her eyes. 'she must have have lost a child.' Nico thought as he finished his tea.

"I'm about 3 months. I found out the day I was taken by the Traders, I was so happy, I had been bouncing with anticipation in order to tell my fiance." He started drawing patterns on the tablecloth.

"But me being with child doesn't really mean anything until my other two eggs have been fertilized or my body reabsorbs them back into myself." Nico's stopped when he saw the confused look on the lady's face.

"Male omega elves are different than the normal human Omega. We have three Saks to carry a child and each of those Saks could be impregnated with the same fluid by the same man or it could be impregnated buy a different man and we are prone to have multiples if the goddess favors the Omega."

Sally knotted very intrigued. "One of our Legends says we are a gift from mother." Nico said

"Mother?" Sally asked.

"The Moon, we call her mother." He said staring up into the now light blue sky. Thinking back on a story that his father had told him once.

One fall day when Nico was about 10 Winters old he had been down in the village with two of the other children's when he accidentally bumped into someone.

His brown eyes blinked UP.

"Watch it you little..." The stranger looked Nico up and down. And then smirked.

"What's a little cute Omega bhich such as yourself doing out here all by your lonesome? Hmm?"

Nico was starting to get uncomfortable with the looks this guy was throwing him.

"How old are you little one? Surely you're old enough to be a breeding bhich by now?" The creep questioned, Nico started to back away.

"Oi Kroe, what you got there?" Nico froze as another bigger man approach.

"Oh hi Gido. Just trying to ascertain if this cute little breeder is on the market for breeding."

The new guy Gido laughed and said, "That is all they're good for." And then he turned and also gave Nico a creepy look. "Is to be filled with lots and lots of children and have lots and lots of sex."

Nico took a few more steps back and turned and ran back to the Palace ignoring his too friends who had been standing behind him.

He ran and ran until he got to his father's office.

He knocked on the door before opening it slightly and sticking his head in. ("Papa?")

His papa was sitting at his desk reading over some papers he looked up when Nico called out for him.

("Yes? What is it Nico?")

("Is it true Papa?")

His papa blue out but said. ("Is what true little angel?")

("That because I'm an Omega I'm just going to be someone's breeding...") Nico trailed off as he saw the look starting to appear on his Papa's face.

His papa rub his hands through his hair before taking a calm breath and standing to go around and kneel in front of Nico.

Nico's father was a tall man and even with him kneeling so he would be closer he was still extremely tall. One day Nico hope to be as tall as his papa.

("Let me guess, was this an outsider who said this to you?")

I nodded.

Papa side once more, before scooping me up into his arms and making his way back to his desk me now giggling away in his large arms.

Setting me on his desk still giggling he looked at me in the eyes and I slowly stopped my giggles. And then he asked,

("What have your teachers told you about the lady?")

("That she lives up in the sky Papa and that she watches over us and protects us.") Papa nodded.

("Let me tell you a story child.")


	15. Chapter 15 The lady

Chapter 15: The lady

* * *

The strong deep voice of Hades run out feeling the room with these words,

Once long, long ago the lady Moon would bless women who for some explicable reason could not Carrie a child.

Most of the people believed that these women's families were being punished by the Gods for some slight and that now the women were having to bear the punishment.

They would come to the lady also known as mother and plead and pray to be blessed with a child.

If mother found them sincere in their wishes she would bless them and let them leave her presence contently and happy.

After a long time of this the lady started to become sad. She would watch the children as they played, laughed and grew under her light

Eventually She started to yearn for her own child, the lady had bless so many others with the gift of life that she started to yearn for her own little one. But she soon found out that even though she could gift mortal women with babes she herself could not carry one.

And of course that made her feel awful. For how could she tell her own beloved a hunter of the highest caliber that he would not have any Young to teach in love all because her body wasn't able to Carrie a tiny flame of life.

One day after blessing for women in a row the lady decided to come to Earth and find a Worthy woman to carry her child.

It wasn't long until the lady realized that not all mothers we're loving to their children and not all mothers honest.

She started to despair that she would never find a Worthy to Bear her a child.

One day several months into her search she came across a young couple. A young Elfin Man and his human lover.

She can see the young couple was happy and they were deeply in love. But she noticed as well that whenever the Young elf gaze at the children of his beloved Village the longing in his eye mirrored her own.

One day she decided to approach the young man.

"Why not ask a female Omega to Bear you a child?" She was not surprised by the elf's words.

"Because me lady that would involve one of us laying with her and neither one of us find fancy in the female form and neither one of us wish to break are vowels to one another and sleeping with someone other then each other would be breaking those oafs we have made under the goddess's light."

"You truly love each other that deeply?" He nodded.

"Is there anything you wish above all else? Anything you would bring before the goddess?" The hidden goddess asked.

He's size, "I am an Omega, a male omega which has never been heard of before I was born, but what does that mean? To be a Omega? It's not like I can bear a child and I'm not attracted to the female form in order to lay with one to even have a child."

The goddess stood listening.

"I am smaller than my fellows and I'm not as strong as others. What is my purpose for? Why am I here?"

He looked in the direction that his beloved was standing in talking to another.

"I feel that I am failing since I am not able to give him children. My mother was blessed by the goddess, and the goddess gave her me. But I am feeling like I am letting her down as well.

The goddess took the young elf's hand. He gazed out into Silver Eyes and she smiled gazing back into his gold eyes.

"What is the goddess was to come down right now and bless you with what you want most? What if she could bless you to be able to carry your own child? To be able to give you and your love a reason for life span's farther than just the two of you?."

Golden eyes glazed over and a small goofy smile creeped on too a tan face. But the spell will shortly broken when a high pitch squeal came from one of the nearby playing children.

"That would be lovely if I could have the same experiences like my female counterpart." He sighed and stood up. "But why would the goddess do something like that? After all we're just two unbonded males who defied our families wishes. Have a good day madam."

She watched as the young man walked away from her and the tree he had been sitting under in towards the children who are now waving and giggling for him to come over.

"What happened next Papa? What did the goddess do?" Hades smiled.

She went away and thought long and hard about what the young man had said and what she had seen why is Irving him, his love and the children.

Several months later the lady return to the Village and sought out the young Omega elf. When she found the young man he was held securely in his Lover's arms cuddled up in their bed.

She smiled and focused on entering his dreams.

Inside the young man's dreams she smiled as she saw the young man's dreams and aspirations.

When she caught up with him he was sitting under a great oak tree playing with a small child.

"Hello again."

The young man startled, looking up he gast. As he gazed upon the radiant, nearly overwhelming Beauty in front of him.

"Hello again My Sweet Child."

"Who... who, a—are you?" He stuttered out clutching the child close to him and protection.

"My dear child," the goddess said; " I am the lady of the Moon, Diana and I have seen your wishes and desires for a child of your own. And I have come to offer you a solution to an issue that you and I both have and desire."

"And what issue may that be Lady Diana?"

"You and I both long and desire for a child of Our Own. And as of right now neither one of us can do it our own. But if you agree to my idea then I think it would make us both and are lovers very happy."

"And what idea is this my Lady Diana?"

"If you are amiable to it then let me Grant you the ability to have your own child and then temporarily possess your body in order to make the child both of ours."

The young man was silent in contemplation before saying;

"This is a lot to take in Lady Diana, may I have some time to think it over? Discuss it with my love?"

"Of course you may." Sheep pluck a stone off of her necklace she wore and handed it to the young man.

"Once you have come to a decision crush this Stone and I will find you."

And with that final instruction the goddess faded.

"Your highness! Your highness!"

Nico was pulled out of his thoughts by yelling when he finally was able to think straight he saw a servant girl running towards them.

"What is it Millie?" The queen asked.

Millie inhaled coming down her breathing before she spoke.

"Your highness we just received the word that King Zeus's carriage and guard was spotted just over the Bend."

* * *

Notes:

Wow, what's going to happen now with the arrival of Jason's father?


	16. Chapter 16 The arrival of King Jupiter

Notes:

Hello everyone, here is my newest chapter. I was originally going to wait until next month being that there is only a week leftleft in in July to post it but I decided to post it early do that I am going to be quite busy next month with preparations for my cousin's wedding, so most likely won't be able to update next month so because of that you guys get an extra chapter this month. Aren't you luckyl?

If you want please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I love knowing what my readers think of my work.

Oh and before I forget, everything that is in bold is elfish

Now enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: The arrival of King Jupiter

* * *

'Ugg. What is he doing here?' Sally thought. She turned to the servant, **"** Please go and form Prince Jason about his father's arrival." The servant nodded, curtsied and turned and left on her way back to the Palace.

Sally side and then turned back to where Nico was sitting. **"Marguerite?"** Marguerite stepped up to her mistress and curtsied as she said, **"Yes your majesty?"**

 **"Please escort Nico back to my son's rooms and inform him about tonight and tomorrow night. And please inform the other 'servants' to keep out of sight of King Jupiter."**

Marguerite nodded and said;

 **"Please follow me Nico."**

Queen Sally watched as the two walked away before to another one of her servants and saying;

 **"Please take the dishes back to the kitchen."** The servant nodded and got right to work.

Queen Sally watch for a moment more before she too left the garden to go find her husband.

* * *

 **"What's going on?"** Nico asked as they walked back towards Percy and Jason's rooms. " **And what did she want you to inform me about?"** Marguerite looked back at him and said;

 **"The castle kind of gets turned upside down when King Jupiter visits. He takes some sort of sick and twisted amusement from beating and raping the other slaves, so we have to be on our guard and try and stay out of his way when he visits."**

 **"And about tonight, tonight is the Eve before the full moon, tomorrow night we, we being the dark elves will be absorbing the ladies light in the Queen's private Gardens. And this will be expecially important for you since apparently you have missed the last couple ritual nights and the fact that you are carrying a young which makes your body in morning of the ladies like to help sustain your magic and energy."**

 **"So tonight we must get you some traditional clothes made so later tonight I will be taking you to madam Nlaire, who is one of the oldest dark elves and a most wonderful seamstress that we have."**

Nico nodded as they approach the princess Chambers.

* * *

Queen Sally located her husband in the throne room, she approached the dais and curtseying before taking her seat and turning to the king.

"So were you informed about King Jupiter's arrival?"

"Yes my dear." The king said already starting to rub at his forehead knowing that he would have a headache by the end of this visit.

"Well do you know what his visit is for? The queen asked.

"No." The king stated.

Sally rubbed her stomach in motion for one of the servants to fill her a goblet.

Sally took a sip from the Goblet before giving it back to the servant is Poseidon motion for the guards at the door to let their visitor through.

"Announcing his Royal Highness King Jupiter of Olympus."

The throne doors opened in a tall, Regal man, with long black hair and a small black goatee entered. Poseidon stood up with his arms stretched out wide.

"Welcome to My Kingdom old friend."

* * *

The throne room doors opened and I was announced. And my blue eyes landed on My old friend who greeted me warmly and I smiled before shaking his hand with enthusiasm.

"It is good to see you again my old friend." I said.

But before any more could be said the throne room doors opened again and somebody else was announced.

"Introducing his Royal Highness, Prince consort Jason of Olympus."

Jason was surprised when a servant Cayman informed him about his father's arrival.

Normally King Jupiter would have notified his son at least a month in advance before he had actually made the trip to Atlantis. But Jason hadn't received any letters from his father in the last couple of months. So this definitely came as a surprise.

Once the steward had announced Jason to the occupants of the throne room he strolled in and saw his father standing next to King Poseidon with Queen Sally sitting on her throne with one arm resting over her stomach.

"Father, this is a surprise."

Jupiter's Gruff voice sounded in the hall. "So what? I can't visit my son and one of my oldest friends?"

Jason hid a grimace as he said;

"Nothing of the sort father, it is wonderful to see you. I am sorry though that you have Mist Percy, since he is out on official business."

Jupiter just nodded. inform the cook that we are to have a banquet in honor of King Jupiter's arrival?"

"That sounds wonderful dear." Poseidon said to his wife.

Queen Sally knotted before leaving the throne room.

Once the queen had escaped the throne room and King Jupiter's presence she made her way to the kitchens.

* * *

Two horses walk down a worn Path as their Riders sat and companionable silence as they made their way to the camp.

When Percy had been approached by the armored Knight he had been wary of the unknown but was soon put at ease when he discovered that it was one of his old friends from his youth.

"So how much farther to your camp beck?"

"Not that much longer, it's just over that rise. We should be there in maybe another hour or two."

Beck, or Beckendorf, his full name was Charles Beckendorf was the Sun of the king's blacksmith armor who made the armor for the King's Knight's.

He had known the older boy since he was 12 when his father took him to learn how the armor they used was made.

And that is what made his father different than other kings, he wanted to know how all of the jobs that his people did work and how they helped a tribute to the kingdom they lived in and how the kingdom helped with their trades.

Percy was pulled from his thoughts when they let out a piercing whistle and motion for Percy to slow down his horse.

Percy did as asked and changed blackjacks march to a slow trot and waited to see what would happen next.


	17. Chapter 17 Unwilling

**Author's note; OMG I am sorry sorry sorry. I have no idea what happened! Currently this story on AO3 has 23 chapters, I thought I had been putting them on here too. But apparently not! Today you are going to be getting two of those 23 chapters. I have to edit the rest to make them more FF friendly. Hope you guys enjoy them and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Percy side as they entered Beckendorfs camp. Percy let out a yawn as they stopped and Beck turned to him and said, "I can have someone put up your tent while you return to mine and get you something to eat before you hit the hay." A bit previous Percy's stomach has been growling so something to eat sounded good to The Raven before he climbed under the sheets. He dismounted and handed blackjack off to a stable hand that the company had brought.

"Wakefield? White?" The two nights came running over when they saw who was standing with Beckendorf.

The two approached still waiting for orders. "One of you pitch his tent near the command tent and the other please bring food to my tent."

The two saluted.

* * *

Nico stretcht as he woke, rolling onto his side, he blinked his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them before moving his thin blanket and moving his feet onto the floor, standing up he stretched cracking his back and rubbing his tummy before getting dressed and tidying up his small room before heading out to the sitting room to tidy up before heading to breakfast with the other slaves.

"Good morning Nico." The castle Chef said as he entered the kitchens. Nico smiled and nodded as he was handed a bowl of porridge, taking his bowl and a slice of freshly baked bread he went and sat down with a couple other slaves before he started to eat.

 **"So are you excited about tonight?"** Nico turned and saw that Marguerite had set down on his right with her own bowl of porridge. Giving her a small smile he nodded as he finished the piece of bread in his mouth before saying. **"Yes and a bit nervous too."**

She nodded before stuffing a piece of her own bread into her mouth. The two sat in silence for the remainder of their meal.

Once Nico finished he took his bowl over to the servants who were washing the breakfast dishes and then left to continue his duties.

When he got back to the prince's Chambers he picked in on the princess bed Chambers inside and relief when he saw the bed empty. He was worried that he would have to wake up the blonde idiot since Lord Percy wasn't here to do it.

He stepped into the room and up to the bed stripping it before taking it to the dirty laundry room and receiving clean linen from the servant there before making his way back to the prince's Chambers.

Once the bed had been fitted with new linen he started tightening up and straightening out the room.

Nico's back was facing the door and he was focused hard on his current task so he didn't hear the door to the sitting room open, or the clip clop of shoes across the hard Stone of the floor, and neither did he hear when the bedroom door opened in the person enter and drop they're heavy cargo by the door.

But he did feel when someone pulled at his long braid, turning with a rant firmly on his tongue he froze when he saw Prince Jason standing there with a smirk on his lips. He tried to back away but bumped into something.

 _ ***********************************(Warning rape scene ahead)**_ _ *************************************_

 _Nico let out a cry as his arms were pinned above his head and he fell back... onto the bed. He tried to kick at the blonde but he was extremely weak and didn't really have the energy needed for the action._

 _The blonde Prince pinned Nico's tiny body to the bed and reached over to grab something. When the hand returned to Nico's site it held some leather restraints that the blonde quickly used on Nico's rest and ankles securing them to the four posters of the bed._

 _Nico tried to tug his wrist out of the cuff but he had no success. Trembling he looked up into smirking blue eyes. A tan hand reached out, Nico tried to pull away, and caressed his cheek._

 _"Such a pretty little toy. My member is going to feel so wonderful in that little virgin ass of yours."_

 _Nico vaguely registered the words coming from his attacker, he thought it was amusing that everybody assumed he was a virgin but the humans don't have the medical Magic that is so common amongst the light elves so are unable to truly review if he is still Pure or not._

 _He heard a slight hiss as a knife was removed from a Sheaf, and then he felt the cold blade cut away at his clothes leaving him bear too smirking blue eyes._

 _He felt as his attacker pounded in an out, in an out of his petite body. He felt as his attacker pulled all the way out before slamming back in. Tears started falling from his eyes as he started sobbing and pleading for the pain to stop._

 _Nico felt as his legs we hiked up higher giving the monster raping him better access and Nico cried out when the princes member hit his special spot and against his will he let out a wanted moan._

 _Jason smirkt as the slave moan. He knew that the tears the toy was shedding were fake, he pounded harder, he pulled out before pounding back in. He hiked up the slaves lower body to get better access. He panted as he could feel his orgasm approaching so he sped up his pace._

 _ **(End of rape scene.)**_

Nico cried as he felt hot come cover the inside of his walls. He laid there as the blonde finish and then pulled out leaving him tied on the bed, Nico cried as he prayed to mother that he didn't get pregnant with the blonds dirty seed.

* * *

Percy stretched as he sat up from his bedroll, he really needed that, to eat and sleep for a little bit now he felt well rested and felt that he could deal with what his father had sent him to do. He crawled out from his tent and looked up into the paling sky, it would soon be night soon and the full moon would be casting its glow on its children. Percy turned his head and smiled where he could hear the enemy already praising their mother.

He started to walk towards the command tent as he thought, 'I hope father's plan works.'


	18. Chapter 18 The shock after

_AN; And here you go my lovely, chapter 18. I know I promised last chapter that I would have the Elven celebration but I felt that this chapter needed to happen before that. I promise you that next chapter, chapter 19 will have the Elfin celebration most definitely and maybe we will finally find out what the heck Percy is up to._

* * *

Queen Sally was in her room going through her jewelry box when she heard a knock on her door. She nodded for her servant Marguerite to see who was at the door.

Turning back she picked up a necklace and studied it thinking, 'what this Jewel compliment his eyes?'

 **"Milady?"**

Sally looked towards the doorway of her bedroom where she saw Marguerite standing there with a worried look on her face. She placed the necklace she was looking at onto the table and stood up from her seat.

 **"Who was at Marguerite?"**

Marguerite stood there for a moment curling her fingers together.

 **"It was one of the seamstresses helpers coming to say that the prince's new slave, Nico never showed up for his last fitting, Milady."**

Sally frownd as she picked up her skirts in walked passed Marguerite to the door of her bedroom.

She exited her rooms and started walking towards her son's rooms. When she got to her destination she knocked on the door, she waited several minutes and knocked again but still no response. She grabbed the handle of the door, opening it, and walked in.

* * *

Sally sat in a chair next to Nico's bed. She clenched her fists as she looked at the small form.

When she had entered her son's room she had found the small Raven laying passed out and tied up in the massive four-poster bed. She mediately went to work untying Nico's wrists and ankles and called for a Healer while at the same time bard anyone but herself in the Healer coming into the room.

She closed her eyes as she thought back on all of the blood covering his lower body in all of the bruises on his pale skin.

"Your majesty?"

Sally opened her eyes and looked at healer Paul. The man just gave her a soft smile.

"How is he Paul?"

Paul looked at the black mop of hair peeking out from under the blanket and motioned for Sally to follow him.

Once the two were a bit away and Paul had made sure there were no other patience or workers in hearing range turned back to his Queen and friend.

"Honestly?"

She nodded. Paul sat down in a chair.

"Honestly, it's not that bad as it could be."

Sally was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about but she thought she still better ask.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Paul looked up. "There's no denying the bruises around his midsection that are in the shape of fingerprints and of course the bruises on his wrists and ankles from the rope." He side.

"And I mean that I had to give him a thorough look over and from what I was seeing this didn't seem to be his first sexual encounter."

"So you're saying he wasn't a virgin?"

Paul took a deep breath and nodded.

Sally nodded with a smile on her lips. Leaving Paul confused.

"Your highness?"

" I knew that he wasn't a virgin," she glanced around before turning back to the Healer. "Buy the goddess he's already with child Paul." The Healer looked floored.

"Weight... butt how, you... it can't... not possible."

Sally stood there patiently waiting until his rambling came to an end.

* * *

Percy snuck out a camp and made his way through the forest that surrounded the left side of their camp. He walked quietly and cautiously through the woods knowing that either side of the conflict would have guards patrolling the area.

The Raven Prince had been walking for about 10 minutes when he heard a hooting that sounded like an owl, he paused standing in the brush of a bush and listen before letting out 3 sharp whistles in waiting.

A rapid Trio of Hoots came from just ahead, he walked a few more feet whistling for Sharp notes in response. A few feet in front of him a figure Rose out from the bushes and started walking slightly to the side of his original path and he followed.

Brown eyes blinked, filtering the light coming from the candelabras on the table. A grown escaped from a dry throat in the figure soon found they were being helped to sit up, a cold glass of water to their lips.

 **"Take it easy, Nico dear."**

Taking some deep breaths Nico

drunk the water and once the glass was empty looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

 **"qu- Queens Sally, what?"** Nico asked starting to tremble.

Sally just gave a small smile and sat down on the edge of the bed, she leaned the small body against her chest and stomach and just sat there whispering soothing nothing's into his ear. It wasn't long after that, the shaking turned into full-blown trembles and heart-wrenching sobs escaped his throat.

A few hours later Sally was sitting in the same chair she had been sitting in while watching over the sleeping boy who after his emotional breakdown had fallen back asleep and had been asleep for a few hours. She looked up at the sky and could see that the sun's rays we're just leaving the horizon and it would soon be full night and soon enough you would be able to hear the singing in laughter of the elves, but Sally wondered if one smaller Raven would even have the energy to make it to the garden to babe in the mother's light.


	19. Chapter 19 Earrings

Poseidon looked up from his plate when the doors of the dining hall opened, he let out a sigh as it was just a kitchen servant coming to replace a dish.

"And what seems to be the matter my dear friend?"

Poseidon looked to his left where Jupiter was sitting with Jason sap on Jupiter's other side.

"Oh it's nothing my friend, Sally's emotions have just been everywhere with this pregnancy."

Jupiter snorted as he took a sip of his wine.

"Ugg, I am glad that is something I never had to deal with." Jupiter said putting down his wine glass before turning to his son.

"So how are things going with your new slave my heir?"

Jason clattered his spoon against his soup bowl not expecting his father's question.

Wiping his mouth the blonde said to his father, "Well the slave is a little defiant," Jupiter raised an eyebrow. " I mean he is a bit rowdy at times but I easily put him back in his place and just before I came down for our discussion we had a awesome round of intercourse and hopefully the little cretin will be showing the fruits of MY labor soon." Jason told his father.

Jupiter smiled as he congratulated his boy by giving him a pat on the back before turning as a slave girl walk past and he reached out and pinched her butt making the poor things squeak.

Jason grimaced as he straightened his self, his father wasn't a small man and could easily knock you off your chair with one of his jovial pats on the back. Once Jason felt like he wasn't going to fall off his chair he turned back to his soup smiling to himself as he imagined the little whore tied up in his bed.

* * *

NICO!

Nico side as he tried, unsuccessfully to braid his hair. He sighed giving up for the moment and looked around the room.

It was a quaint set of rooms that consisted of a bathing chamber, this vanity stand and a Library with rows of books where a warm crackling fire was currently going.

He glanced to the corner of the room where his Elfin dress attire was hanging, ready to be put on.

 **("Would you care for some help?")** He jumped banging his knee on the bottom of the vanity table and turned towards the door to see Queen Sally standing there with a slight smile on her lips.

 **("My apologies good sir, I did not mean to startle you.")** She walked towards me.

I smiled and shyly nodded my head. **("Please?")** I whispered before turning back to the Mirror. I watched her approach Through the Mirror and stared as she stopped just behind me, as she put down a small bag and then leaned over my shoulder to grab the hair brush before she started brushing out my long locks.

When she had finished brushing out the tangles and braiding my hair by tying for black silk'n bows in it she stepped back slightly and put her hands on my shoulders and said;

 **("You look lovely tonight.")**

Nico gave her a forced smile. Even still with all the medical salve, which were made by Elfin hands for the elves of the castle he might add, his lower body still hurt an occasional spasms with sharp pain making it nearly impossible to move.

He felt a warm hand caress his cheek, he'd looked up and tried to return the queen smile.

 **("I have something for you Nico.")** Sally said as she stepped away and walked back towards where she had dropped her small package, once she had grabbed it she slid a small stool over and sat in front of Nico.

 **("As you are aware I am familiar with Elvin customs, and I know that one particular custom is that when and Omega elf during the first Mother's light night of a Omega elf pregnancy is a tremendous occasion amongst the Elven people since it symbolizes the mother's presence.")**

Nico watched as the human Queen pulled out too small objects from the pouch.

 **("As custom would dictate your mother, older sister, grandma or female cousin would present you with a piece of jewelry to symbolize the unity amongst the Family Ties and to show that your family supports the pregnancy of the Omega.")**

Nico sat there quietly listening instill stunned amazement of the amount of stuff this queen new about his people.

 **("I know I may not be a family member but I at least hope that we can be considered as friends and so I would like to present you with a set of earrings from my own jewelry selection for you to keep for the customs of your people.")**

Sally lean forward and gently put the earrings through the 'young' ones ears where there were already tiny holes from previous piercings.

Nico lifted his hand and caressed the gift he was given.

 **("Those look really good on you.")** Sally told him as she stood up and walked over to the outfit hanging in the corner. She was planning on helping Nico per pair.

 **("You know,")** Sally turned, **("there's another meaning behind the mother or mother figure giving the Omega a piece of there jewelry.")** Nico reached onto the table and grabbed black coal to line his eyes.

 **("Is that so? And if I may? What is it supposed to symbolize?")**

Nico put down the black lip paint that he was using to outline his lips and turned to look into the Queen's blue eyes.

 **("It's also supposed to symbolize that the mother or mother figure is handing off her title of mother to the young expecting mother-to-be.")**

Sally smiled and went back to repairing her new friends celebration outfit.

"So, how much more do we have to go?" His guide remain silent. Percy pouted but continued following glancing around the cave from time to time.

* * *

PERCY

Percy suspected that they walked the cave Hall for about two candle marks when they finally came across a dim light that opened into a large open room of the cave.

He caught sight of a group of people sitting on a grouping of rocks in the back corner that sat in a semicircle, his guide walked towards them so he followed.

He stood just outside of the circle watching while his guide entered the circle and removed their hood.

Percy stood there and his guide turned to face him.

"Thank you for joining us Perseus of Atlantis." The girl smiled.

Percy blinked, "Hmm, not a problem, Miss..."

The girl tucked her cinnamon brown hair behind a pointed ear, and gold eyes connected with his sea-greene.

"Hazel, my name is Hazel."


	20. Chapter 20 A full moon celebration

NIOC pov

Lalala-la-laalala-la-la-Lalala-la-la-

Nico smiles to himself as he approaches the iron gates separate the main Garden from Sally's private Garden. He could hear the singing of his kin honoring and enjoying this night. As Nico gets closer he can see the two guards that the queen has station outside of the Gathering to make sure that no one interrupts The elven ritual night.

Although the elves are slaves in this Kingdom the queen, most likely from the Elven Heritage she spoke of knew how important a ritual night was. As shown by Nico if a elf of the night missed one of the bathing Knights then there Magic would start to decline and that would take a toll on their bodies.

If it hadn't have been for the situation Nico had found himself in over the past couple of months then he wouldn't have been so weak and would be better able to protect himself in the young he carried by way of his magic. Hopefully this would severely boost his strength and raise his bodies resistance and tolerance.

Lalala-la-la-Lalala-la-la-

One of the guards gave him a gentle smile adds he approach and passed through the gate.

The queen only had those that she knew would not take advantage of the elves stand watch at her Gates.

These guards had to have shown genuine kindness, righteous Fury and sincere caring and love towards the Elven residence of the castle.

Lalala-la-laalala-la-la-Lalala-la-la-

Not many humans know that most of them have at least a small bit of Elven blood in themselves, except for beautiful brown haired Queens apparently, The general public is oblivious to this.

There was a time many mini many years ago before Nico was born, before Nico's father Hades was born where the elves and humans would mingle freely around one another.

Still scarce enough to where about only 3% of the population, at least that's what it said and Nico's books actually had relations with elves or humans to cross the two bloodlines.

And although after many generations of tingling with non Elven Folk the blood and features start to melt away, but even if you didn't know that somewhere deep down inside of you you have Elven blood somebody trained and well practice in life Magic, so mainly light elves would be able to make it out in you.

And how this is so is because the blood in an elf with their magic is connected to the world in the world knows her children. You could have little quirks like enjoying long walks, enjoying the feel of grass or warm dirt in between your toes. Or it sometimes can just be a look in a person's eye.

As saying from his mother popped into Nico's head.

 **"Humans might have forgotten the ways of nature but nature has not forgotten in will always shine through in its people no matter how strong or week their connection is."**

Nico inhaled the night air in return the guards smile as he walked through and into the garden. He wondered what tonight's ritual night would hold.

* * *

PERCY pov

Percy blinked, "Hmm, not a problem, Miss..."

The girl tucked her cinnamon brown hair behind a pointed ear, and gold eyes connected with his sea-greene.

"Hazel, my name is Hazel."

"Hmm? Hazel... where have I heard that name before...?" For a split moment the group in the circle tensed, two or three place their hands on their weapons but Hazel just stood there calmly smiling. Percy was oblivious to all of this.

"Oh! Now I remember, it's a name of a tree in the Elven lands?" He turned back to the girl, Hazel who nodded showing he was right.

"Please have a seat." Hazel motion towards the circle where if you look closely in the eyes of those sitting there you could see the tenseness that they were, honestly having a hard time trying to hide. And of course Percy notice the atmosphere right away but Hazel just went on ignoring it, taking her seat. That Percy noticed was the only one of the rocks that had any form of cushion on it with a dark colored pillow for her to sit upon.

In less than a minute Percy took in the arrangement of this seating. Starting with hazel in the middle the rest of the group fan out and sat around her, the to nearest her Percy notice more rigid than the others, more protective Percy thought.

'Who was this girl?'

* * *

NIOC pov

Nico continue to walk, his ritual clothes shifting as he went.

He wore a floor-length black cloak with the hood covering his hair and that was braided with black bows. His shirt was a off the shoulder white and black shirt that was divided into three sections 6 black buttons that ran from his neck down to his hip, the shirt being that it is a traditional shirt was made of a slightly more sheer material so as to show off his currently still flat belly.

He won't be the only submissive wearing this particular outfit the only variation will be color. This outfit is traditionally worn by omegas who are expecting to bring a new life/ lives into this world.

He wore a knee-length skirt that was also pattern white and black with the top right half and the bottom right portion of the skirt being black leaving a large white shaped triangle, with small slit just above his right knee. And a pair of simple white slip on shoes.

Since it was night nearly all the flowers were closed up in sleep, although he could see one or two bushes that has small open buds on them. It made him smile to see some of the Native plants of his homeland in the small garden.

He followed the pathway for a few minutes before he came across one of the open areas covered in grass and surrounded by flowers and flower bushes.

Spread out in front of him where several blankets and on those blankets where his kin, the dark elves.

 **"Nico!"** He turned at the sound of his name, he smiled as he saw Marguerite come running up to him.

 **"Hello Marguerite."** He greeted. She gave him a smile as she grabbed his hand and let him over to a slightly larger blanket than the others.

Once he was seated he was greeted by a couple others who were already sitting enjoying themselves and listening to the music.

A little ways away from them was a small group of about four singers who was the source of the singing that Nico had heard as he had entered the garden.

 **"Would you care for some grapes? maybe some..."** Marguerite trailed off as she scanned their food options.

Nico gave a slight laugh as he said **"No thank you on the grapes Marguerite,"** she glanced back at him. " **But if you spot any pomegranates I would happily take one of those."** She nodded and started scanning the food choices for pomegranates.

He glanced up into the dark blue sky at the luminous full moon. Feeling the rays bathing his flesh and soothing his skin almost like he had a scratch that had been lingering and persisting and not healing until he had put soothing Salve on it. Was the feeling he was getting.

He clapped politely as the singing ended in the group took their own seats.

Once those who had been singing Because situated and their spots madam Nlaire and another Maiden stood up Gathering the attention of those surrounding the garden.

 **"Blessed to they, on this blessed night."** Nico and the others repeated the traditional greeting.

 **"Blessed to they."**

 **"I am so happy see all of your wonderful, lovely faces. And we are blessed to have some new faces joining us tonight. Nico? Lorraine?"**

Nico stood up and walk towards madam Nlaire and the other elf. He smiled at the brown haired girl who joined him and standing next to the two elders.

Madam Nlaire smiled at us as her companion started to speak. Nico who was never really good at paying attention for the most part drowned out the Elder currently talking and scanned the gathered crowd.

A couple blankets down from where they were currently standing was a smiling couple with two children. The oldest looking about 5 in the youngest looking about 1 or 2. He couldn't help but smile as the five-year-old, a little girl sat perched on her father's lap bobbing her head to some music only she could hear in pretty much ignoring the adults around her. Although she kept glancing over to her mother and sibling every few minutes and smiling hopefully at the baby making him laugh.

His attention was brought back from his thoughts win madam Nlaire begin speaking.

 **"For this ritual night we are blessed to have for expecting mothers, please of you are one please come up and stand up here next to me."**

He continue to stand there as three more women came to stand with him and Lorraine return to her seat.

 **"Now we all know the story of the Omega elves and expecially The Story of the first male Omega elf."**

 **"And we know that our mother blesses each and every one of our omegas at the same time we as a family also can bless The Omega in their unborn Young."**

 **"Here! here!"** The crowd cheered.

Nico listened and participated as

madam Nlaire led the elves into a

chant, an ancient blessing.

Nico was told once, by his cousin Persephone that supposably mother gives you a glimpse of your Unborn. But honestly he never believed it.

 **"Nico."** Nico walked over and stood in front of madam Nlaire as she placed her hands on his shoulders, he closed his eyes and the chant begin.


	21. Chapter 21

**"Nico I need more bandages."**

Nico stood up from where he had been wrapping up a sword wound. A couple of the younger Knights had been practicing and well accidents happen.

 **"Yeah, I'll get them."** Nico gave the night a smile before making his way over to the Supply Closet.

Nico had been helping in the healing rooms for a few days, a fortnight ago a major storm had swept through and destroyed two of the coastal towns nearest to the Castle. King Poseidon had sent his best Healers to help with the injured as well as Prince Jason to oversee the nights he was sending to help clear debris and start reconstruction. So a few of the other slaves have took it in turns to help in the healing Halls.

Unlike Will, Nico wasn't the best at magical healing. The blonde could sing a melody and mend broken bones, Nico was lucky if his light humming would heal a bruce. But the Hands-On approach, actually disinfecting the wound with herbs, cleaning it with water and wrapping it was more his forte.

 **"Here are the bandages you requested Miss Bippity."** An older Elven lady look up from the injury she was mending. **"Thank you Nico dear."**

Miss Bippity was owned by the head healer to help him, he left her in charge for the three weeks he would be gone. She was tall and slender. She kept her light brown hair in a bun at the top of her head. She wore a simple cotton dress that she embellished with a dark brown leather belt.

Knock, knock, knock.

Nico and Miss Bippity looked towards the door. Standing there was a young human servant girl. Miss Bippity motion for the girl to step forward, she handed the older elf a note. After glancing over at she handed the note to Nico.

 _I am in need of the head healers presence in the courtyard. We have a couple slightly injured kids._

 _Luke._

Nico looked back up into Miss Bippitys dark purple eyes.

 **"Nico I'm pretty swamped here, can I send you to the Courtyard to take care of the children?"** Nico nodded and went to grab the stuff he would need.

When he got to the courtyard he could see a group of about 4 to 5 children and about three guards. He approached the blonde he could see.

Luke glanced up when he felt somebody approaching and scowled

"Didn't I tell you to collect the head healer?" He asked the girl, annoyed. She nodded.

"Then where is he? And why did you bring me him?" Nico scowled.

The girl Shrugged, The blonde Side. "Cecil!" He called.

Cecil's head shot up from where he was giving a couple of the kids some water. "C'mere."

Cecil quickly stood up and made his way over to Luke. When he reached the blonde he gave Nico a sideways glance before addressing Luke.

"What is it that you need Master Luke?" He said.

Luke motioned at the small elf next to him, "I need you to translate." Cecil nodded. " For starters ask him where healer Paul is."

Cecil turned to face Nico. **"How are you doing?"**

 **"I'm okay for now. I'm worried though..."**

 **"What about?"**

 **"I should have been able to use my abilities again after bathing in mother's light, butt.."**

Luke started to get impatient, that's simple question seemed oddly long, he thought. " Well?"

Cecil turned back to Luke, "He says that head heeler Paul went with the other Healers to help the injured from the storms."

Luke nodded and hufft. "Right... well is he any good at healing?" He asked his slave.

Cecil turn back to Nico. **"I wouldn't worry too much about your lack of powers right now Nico, it's most likely due to the changes your body is going through, after all you are carrying yours and wills little princeling or princesling."**

Nico nodded. And then was to go look at the children.

* * *

Later after he had seen to the children, luckily it was mainly just some scratches and scrapes although one kid had a severely dark bruise, and his time in the healing Halls had ended for the day and another elf had come to replace him, Nico tiredly went back to the prince's quarters.

Nico collapsed on his bed. 'Why do people have to get hurt?' He thought as he cuddled closer into his pillow. The next thing he knew was nothing.

 _dream_

 _The sound of laughing broke through the quiet air. He was leaned back against a tree, eyes closed just enjoying the Sun's warmth. He felt as something small leaned against his side._

 _ **("Hello, piccolo.")**_

 _He felt the body bury deeper into him. He cracked open in eye. Ahead of blonde locks was all he could see of the little person that chose to use him as a teddy bear._

 _("What is it piccolo?") He asked as he started karting his hand through the soft hair._

 _Instead of getting a reply he just felt as his tunic became wet with tears, and the smaller body shook. He leaned down to give the blonde head a kiss once more... what?_

 _He opened his eyes. He was no longer leaning against a tree, and the little blonde was nowhere to be scene. Instead he was surrounded by Darkness, everywhere he looked was pitch-black. He turned around sharply, he found that a corner of the dark area began to light._

 _He walked closer, closer. He could hear crying and the sounds... he took a shuddering breath. The sounds of skin slapping and moaning were getting louder just over the sound of crying._

 _The flash of light pulse brighter, and he stood there frozen._

 _On a bed of red Crimson sheets was two people in the act, the sound of slapping skin was loud in the silence._

 _A tall, well-muscled blonde was pulling in and out of the body Underneath Him. He tried to get a glimpse of who the blonde was with. He heard another cry from the figure. They obviously weren't enjoying it._

 _He walked forward. Maybe there was something he could do? Maybe he could take the place.. the smaller figure under the muscle blonde came into view._

 _Tan skin, blue eyes, curly blonde hair, pointed ears._

 _He tried to move faster but he was frozen. And then he heard words._

 _"Please, please stop. Use me instead." Another sobb, "Please."_

 _The light widened and showed a third figure kneeling and bound to the floor at the end of the bed._

 _The older blonde laughed. "Do you hear that my little bitch? I think your mama is trying to say something."_

 _The image shifted and now he was standing where he could see the faces of the two adult figures and he gaspt._

 _The figure kneeling and sobbing on the floor was himself. And the bigger figure on the bed... he gaspt for a second time. It was Jason. And wait? What did he say? Mama? Oh mother? No! Then that means? No! no! NO!_

Nico jolted awake.

* * *

Percy spurred blackjack as he thought back on the meeting with the elves. (Flashback) The cave was silent, the eight other people in the circle sat there not really knowing what to say. "Please have a seat." Hazel said motioning to an empty seat in between a dark-haired Elvin man with an eye patch and a Elven woman with blue eyes and black hair. Percy walked into the circle and took his seat in between the two elves. The black haired Elven Maiden turned towards him and with a gentle smile gave her hand and Percy took it bestowing a gentle kiss. She giggled and terned her attention back to his guide. Percy also guided his attention to the brown haired Maiden. "Thank you everyone for Gathering here." Hazel said. Turning towards Perseus she addressed the human Prince. "We are honored that King Poseidon has sent a representative to discuss and hopefully help us with our endeavors." The circle agreed. Percy glanced around the circle before focusing back on Hazel. "And what, exactly are your endeavors?" Hazel shot glances at the elf next to her, who knotted. Once more she glanced at the rest of the circle before turning back to Percy. Meeting his sea-green eyes in taking a deep breath she said. "Trying to stop this war." Percy sat there, staring, unblinking. While her words caught up with his mind. "How? Why?" "What do you mean why?" One of the females, an Elven girl with brown choppy hair asked. "Wasn't it one of the Elven Kings who started this war? So I don't understand why a group of Elven people would want to try and stop it." The elf in the eye patch growled. Hazel lifted her hand and gave the growling elf a look, who stopped is growling, before she turned back to Percy. "Perseus of Atlantis, do you know why King Apollo declared war on the humans?" Percy shook his head. Hazel bit her lip in hesitation. "My brother, Prince Nico and consort to Prince William of the light elves was taken by slave Traders and your king refused us entry into your kingdom to find him. That is why King Apollo declared war on your kind. All this Council and king Apollo wants is to try and stop this war so we can try and find our lost Prince." Percy sat there listening as the group spoke around him. 'so the war was started because a royal was kidnapped?' He knew that his father had words with Jupiter in regards to the war, But he really didn't know what they were about. But if this is what it was about? He could understand why his father didn't want to help Jupiter with his War endeavors. Wait a minute, hold on. "Wait a moment, what do you mean my kingdom? And my king? King Apollo declared war on King Jupiter of the Northern Hills, my king is King Poseidon of the Eastern Seas. Two completely different kingdoms. And I know if you would have asked him, my father would have allowed a few of your people in our borders to search." A few of the circle started to mutter angrily and again the elf with the eyepatch growled at me. "Oh come on, don't play dumb with us." He said. "We know that this King Poseidon also keeps our people as slaves." He spat. "Ethan!" Hazel started. I sat there, waiting. Once eyepatch had calm down I spoke. "Do you know how hard it is, even for a king to get a law changed, a law that spin in place, part of our society for more than 85 years?" Everyone in the circle grew still. "In the beginning, before my father met my mother he believed in the slave trade and in having slaves. But that changed once he met my mother and got to know her and discovered her Elven heritage and met my several times great-grandfather." "Why would that change your father?" The elf sitting next to Hazel asked. "You see, If my father considered all Elven people as slaves then he would have to consider his own wife, the queen and I his son as slaves since we both carry the Elven blood in our veins." "Then why?" My neighbor asked in her soft voice. I turn to look at her. And gave her a gentle smile. "Because like I previously said my father come under pressure and against walls and trying to abolish the practice. The best we can do is protect them to the best of our abilities while they are in the castle." "How so?" He turned to Hazel as he answered her question. "They make medicine and help in are healing Halls." Percy started making eye contact with her before doing the same with the others in the circle. "For any dark elves inside the castle walls during the night of the mother's light my mother, the queen gives them a safe place to gather and her own private Garden and even goes as far as to post same like-minded guards at the entrance. My father tries to keep them safe, like when are foreign allies come my father tries to keep them out of the line of sight of men who just want to have their pound of Flesh." A few of the council members shared looks with one another. "And... and when it does happen that one of the elves are injured be it through daily task or... other means, he always has them sent to the healing Halls and looked after by the healers until they are well enough to leave and take care of themselves again." After Percy had ended his words the group was silent for a few minutes before someone asked. How far back is your Elven bloodline?" "Hmmm? Oh! Well, my great great 8th or 9th times grandfather was an elf, he was born from an Elven woman and a human man. He was there at my birth, my father knows that both I and my mother have Elven blood in us. I was raised to treat everybody be them elves, humans, Noble or peasant or some other creature with respect and decorum." (End of flashback) The rest of that meeting went fairly decent after that. He looked over his shoulder at his to riding companions. The Elven Maiden with The choppy brown hair and the Elven Man with the black hair and tan skin. After the rocky start of the meeting Percy was properly introduced to the group. First was Hazel, princess of the dark elves, next was Lord Frank her betrothed, Who was the son of Captain Mars of the royal guard. lady Lou Ellen, one of Prince Will's personal bodyguards and the blonde princes friend, and also daughter of council member Hecate. And then there was Ethan the scary growling elf with the eye patch, he was the son of council member Nemesis. Next, was Alabaster an elf who was great at illusion magic who was also the brother of Lou Ellen. Selena, the elf Maiden that he had given a chaste kiss on her knuckles came next, she was the sister of Piper whose mother, was Aphrodite who was part of King Apollo's Court. And from what he had gathered Leo was a commoner who had gotten a special place in this new forming Council, so the smaller of was the only one of the group who didn't have a formal title. But nobody seemed to mind. They were a group of the children of the current Council of the elves. And who would be the council once the next in line ascended the throne.

"Lady Piper, Leo let's stop here to eat lunch." The two nodded.

The place they stopped was a small grove of trees just off the path of the road. They were about 3 candle marks away from their meeting place and the gathered armies of the troops. Percy watched from his spot on blackjack as the smaller male elf hopped off of his horse, who he said the name was Festus, and started rummaging in his pack. Lady Piper with a laugh got off her horse and started looking for some sticks to make a fire. Once the trio had a simple broth with some dried herbs in it Percy decided to ask some questions. "So this is just an observation," he began, "But the two of you don't seem like the others?" Leo snorted as he stirred the soup. "What? You mean like less uptight?" "Hmm... well, I mean." Percy floundered. Piper laugh and took some pity on the human Prince. "You see Prince Perseus..." "Please, lady Piper just call me Percy. Percy is fine." Piper smiled, " then please just call me Piper then." "And I'm fine with just being called Leo. Here's your soup." Leo said as he handed Percy a bowl. lady Piper gave Leo a glare for cutting her off as he handed her her soup. Percy laugh. And Piper continued, "We are different from the rest of the council. As you are aware Leo is a civilian member of the council. Be it that he is the only one that doesn't have a title. But princess Hazel wants to fix that once she has ascended to the throne. And as for me, yes my mother is Lady Aphrodite but my father wasn't a noble of any kind." She smiled. "My father is part of a street performing group. Which Leo was a part of and I spent my Summers with them performing and going all over the country. And my father is human, I just happened to get the Elven features." She said this last part by gesturing to her pointed ears. "That's cool." Percy said. "And fine I will call you both Piper and Leo then as long as you call me Percy." The two elves nodded in the trio dug into their hot meal.

* * *

Later after Nico had took in a nap he was out in the gardens with Queen Sally enjoying a nice cup of tea. **"Are you all right Nico?"** Sally asked as she stirred her cup. Nico nodded slowly as he sipped his own tea. He hadn't been sleeping well since he had that horrible dream but didn't want the queen to know that. He just lifted up his hand to hide a yawn when he heard a small clatter and a cry. He looked up and saw the worried look on Queen Sally's face. **"I think, I think the baby's coming."** She cried out clutching at her stomach. Nico quickly jumped up from his seat.

* * *

The Queen's Chambers, which quickly became her birthing Chambers were quiet.

After Queen Sally had informed Nico, he quickly got her to her rooms and got a passing hand to go and form the king in the healers and the healing Halls.

But that's where they came to a difficulty. As he had acknowledged earlier they were severely lacking in Healers but not just that, the two midwifes were two of the best Healers there were in the castle so had gone with the rest of the party which now of course left them without a midwife for the Queen's delivery.

"What do you mean we don't have any midwives?" Poseidon fumed.

"Your highness, you yourself sent the two midwives, because they were some of the best with the rest of the group to heal and patch up the two villages that were destroyed."

Poseidon grabbed his hair in frustration and then winced as he could hear a scream from inside the chambers.

" Well who is in there with her right now then?" The king asked.

"Hmm.. the head healers personal elf and, Hmm, the young black haired elf."

King Poseidon was Furious to hear this. "WHAT!" The king sieved. "What is he doing in there? Get him out of there! He's a male!"

"Pardon me, your Majesty." Poseidon turned to see in older elfen lady approaching.

"Yes? What can I do for you madam Nlaire?" The seamstress gave the king a soft smile.

"There is no need to worry," she smiled but if you look close you could tell it was forced. "about the princes slave, he is an Omega, a bearer after all so that gives him some leeway. Like him being permitted in the birthing Chambers because he is an Omega." Just as she finished a louder scream came from the next room that made them all cringe.

Poseidon side. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Miss Bippity gaze lovingly down at the queen. **"Her last pregnancy with young Prince Tyson left her bedridden for nearly half a year.")** She bit her lip. **"So when we found out she was with child once more, well you can just imagine the fear that we have for our beloved Queen."** Nico hummed. And smiled as blue pain filled eyes fluttered open.

 **"Shhh."** He rubbed her hand. she squeezed it.

 **"Do you think you're ready to start pushing?"** He asked. She nodded.

* * *

"Awwwww!" The people outside of the room winced, and Poseidon paced. The screams had been going for a while now. "How many candle marks has it been since she began?" He asked nobody in particular. "About 11 my Lord." Someone said. The group went again as another scream broke through the door. And then nothing. The king and his Entourage where silent giving each other worried glances. And then the door opened. 


	22. Chapter 22 A lesson in Elvish

Percy and his companions rode into the village at midday. The prince dismissed his guards and made his way to the inn.

"Wow! My legs feel like dough." Leo exclaimed as he climbed off his horse. He quickly had to lean against his steed to stay upright. Percy gave him a puzzled look.

"What Leo means, is." Piper began. "Is that his legs feel all wobbly and unsteadily." She smiled Softly As Leo nuzzled his horse. "Thanks for being my support Festus."

Percy just shook his head in motion for the two to follow him.

The inn was a pretty decent size, from Percy being curious he knew that the inn had about ten to twelve rooms.

Once entering the door they were stood in the main Pub, the bar and tables were to there right in a staircase that went up to the next floor on there left.

Percy approached the bar where a young man that Percy knew was a year younger than himself stood wiping out a glass. The lad's blonde hair kept falling into his eyes so he kept pushing it behind his ear but it was just that awkward length to wear it when it stay put. A identical boy came through from the back door carrying a keg.

"Pollux, Castor!" Percy called.

The Identical boys looked up gazing at them with matching violet eyes. The trio now stood directly in front of them on the opposite side of the bar.

"Good afternoon your highness. You here for a drink?" The blonde with the glass asked. Percy shook his head. "Not today Pollux, where's your old man?"

"Not here at the moment." The other blonde, the one holding the keg said. "It's just us and our mum."

At the exact moment the words left the other boys mouth a lady came through from the back and smiled when she saw who was in her Pub.

"Your highness, welcome. Have my boys offered you a drink? And you have guests. Please sit." She usherd them into seats. "Boys get them each a drink and I'll be right back with your food." She said as she hustled back into the kitchen.

Percy chuckled at Piper and Leos looks. "And that is our mother Ariadne." One of the blonds said as he placed a drink down in front of Piper before placing one down in front of Leo.

"You know you both can take off your hoods right? Nobody in this Pub cares if you guys are elves." He said placing a tanker in front of Percy.

Piper and Leo froze. Before they had entered the village they had both pull their hoods on over their heads to cover their ears. 'How did he know we were elves?' They thought but slowly removed their hoods as the bartender gave them a smile.

"So what's been going on around here since I've been gone?" Percy asked. "Oh and before I forget." He took a sip of his tanker. "Piper, Leo these two Village idiots are Pollux and Castor."

"Such cruel words your highness." The blond who had gave them their drinks said, or at least Piper thought it was the one who had given them their drinks.

"Well, the actual true Village idiots Connor and Travis tried to steal some stuff, we had a bad storm up the coast a few weeks back and the King sent Knights to escort some of his healers to check the injured and to also help with repairs. Prince Jason went with. Oh and the queen had her baby."

Percy choked and spat a mouthful of his ale across the bar. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he asked.

"How long ago was this? Has there been any news about the queen or the babe?" Surely the twins would have told him the moment he entered if the worst had happened? Right?

"Calm down your highness, it was like three nights ago and nothing has been said about the queen or the babe although." He leaned forward motioning for Percy to do the same. Percy looked over to see Piper and Leo in a conversation with Castor so he turned back in focus all of his attention onto Pollux.

"I heard a rumor that it was a male elf who delivered the babe." Pollux told him before standing back up and saying. "Aw, hear my mum comes with your food."

A moment later Polluxs mother placed a steaming hot bowl of beef stew and a fresh baked piece of bread in front of him.

"Here you go dear, the three of you enjoy." She said with a smile before she walked away yelling at a group near the wall.

Percy took a deep breath trying to clear his troubled thoughts as he started to eat his stew.

The pubs door opened bringing in the noises from the streets.

"Oh hey Dad." Castor called. Percy had just tore off a piece of his bread did dip into his stew when a older dark-haired man with a well-rounded middle in the biggest and reddest bulbous nose that Percy had ever seen came through the back door and made his way over to where Percy was sitting.

"Oh good afternoon your highness." The man— Tavern owner said.

"Dionysus, how's business?" Percy asked as he dipped his bread into the stew and popped it into his mouth.

"Good as always." The man grunted.

Percy swallowed his bite turning to face the tavern owner. "I have a favor to ask you old man."

Dionysus grunted.

Percy rolled his eyes. He motion for the old barkeep to come forward, the man did.

"You see these two sitting beside me?" Dionysus move his eyes to the two occupants talking to his son why they ate their stew. "Yeah I'v see 'm."

Percy pulled something out from his pocket. "How many of those rooms that lock from the inside do you have available?"

Dionysus' eyes honed in on what was in the prince's hand. "Currently have two available."

"You give me those two rooms, and keep an eye on my guest here and every month that they stay in the Kingdom I'll give you a bag of gold, every month."

He could see the hungry look in the barkeep's eyes. The man nodded. Percy smiled and leaned back so he could finish his stew.

"Pollux, Castor!" Dionysus hollered. The two boys quickly turned to look at their dad who said.

"When our guests are done eating one of you take them and show them where to put their horses." He said before walking to the other end of the bar.

Percy finished his ale before turning to address his two companions.

"I have paid for the two of you to board here for the next month. Pollux and Castor will show you to your rooms I would love to stay and take you there myself but some very important business has come up. I will come back tomorrow afternoon to make sure you too settled in comfortably." He said. Leo and Piper both nodded.

Nodding once more at the brothers he turned to leave giving a quick goodbye to Ariadne before he left and got back on blackjack to make his way to the castle.

* * *

A nice cool breeze came through the open window. Queen Sally was lightly dozing in her bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. Sitting up straight she gently said.

"Come in."

A heart-warming smile broke out onto her face as the door opened and her eldest son Percy came walking through the door.

"Percy, you're home at last. How did the meeting go?"

Percy quietly shut the door and strode quickly over annealed next to the bed gently grasping his mother's hand.

"The trip and the meeting went fine mother. What about you? How are you feeling?"

Sally smiled at the concern she could hear in her son's voice. Percy was doing well at hiding his emotions but Sally had raised this fine young man from a swaddling newborn, she knew all of his little quirks. She gently padded his hand.

"I am fine dear, I am just resting."

Percy looked around the room. "Where is...? Is the babe?" He gently ass not wanting to upset his mother if the Babe had not made it. He didn't see a babe, only an empty bassinet, he was starting to think that was the case.

Turning back to his mother he was taken back buy the soft smile on her face. She lifted her hand and gently pointed to the smaller room adjacent to her own. Percy rose and walk over peeking in.

In the doorway separating the two rooms was a long blue cloth that hung to Percy's knees. He quietly pushed aside one of the hangings and heard singing in a different language coming from inside the other room.

 **"Il sun'll uscire**  
 **Domani**  
 **Scommettere il vostro dollaro basso**  
 **Quella di domani**  
 **Ci sarà il sole!**

 **Basta Thinkin 'su**  
 **Domani**  
 **Spazza via le ragnatele,**  
 **E il dolore**  
 **'Til non c'è nessuno!**  
 **Quando mi sono bloccato con una giornata**  
 **Questo è grigio,**  
 **E solitario,**  
 **Ho appena sporgono il mento**  
 **E ghigno,**  
 **E dire,**  
 **Oh!..."**

His new servant, just like his mother he refused to think of the Elfin folk as slaves, was sitting in a rocking chair rocking a small swaddle wrapped bundle.

A gentle smile was on the omegas pink lips is he song to the newborn. Percy quietly backed up a smile also on his own lips before returning to his mother's bedside.

"What happened mother?" The prince asked. "The baby was born early wasn't it?"

Sally gazed at her son for a moment before saying. "Percy, we cannot really know when she would be coming. Paul gave a rough guess. Thankfully we had that young Omega here otherwise they're probably would have been complications since your father foolishly and mistakenly sent both of the midwives with the group he sent to check on the injured villages."

Percy understood three things from his mother's speech.

One, his servant, a male but a male Omega delivered the baby. So that rumor was true.

Two, if it wasn't for the Omega he probably could have lost both his mother and the baby. (And side note his father is an idiot. Nothing new there though.)

And third, his mother said she. SHE.

"She mother? As in a baby princess?" Percy asked. What's her name?" Sally laughed.

"Yes 'she' Percy and yes you and Tyson now have a baby sister." Sally put a strand of her brown hair behind her ear before continuing.

"Her name is Kymopoleia." The queen laughed at Percy's disgruntled look. Which she knew that was from the choice for her little daughter's name. No one ever said that Sally was good at picking common names. Nope all of her kids had to have unique names, the only reason Tyson got the name Tyson was because after his birth she had been so sick and out of it that she didn't even have the strength to name her precious babe so her husband had to do it. Needless to say she was disgruntled after that and vowed if they had any other children that she was going to get to name it before her husband pick such a plebeian name.

She laughed again as she heard her son Mudder under his breath.

"Perseus, Kymopoleia. How is it that Ty is the only one who got a normal name?" Percy shook his head.

 **" Scusami? Sua Maestà."** Percy turn to see his servant standing in front of the entryway to the other room cradling his baby sister in his arms.

 **"Sì, tesoro?"** Sally asked.

Percy watch the Omega walk over to the bed and place little Kim into her mother's arms, he could also hear the raven saying something to the Queen.

"What tongue is that? And how do you know it mother?" He asked, rather abruptly. Both his mother and his servant paused their conversation to stare at him.

His mother set her lips into a small smile. "Percy honey, it's elfish, why wouldn't I know how to speak it? And what other language would the elves be speaking?" She looks down in hush Kim's whining before she looked backed up at her son and continued.

"I did learn the language from my 7th time grandfather. I even taught you some words in it, don't you remember?"

Percy only vaguely remembered now that yes his mom could speak the Elven tongue and no he didn't really remember what she had taught him.

"I only remember like two words, **mamma** and **bue."** He scratches chin. "Is that right?" He asked. "Mom and blue?"

The two just blanked and went back to their conversation totally ignoring Percy. Percy puffed out his cheeks and consternation and was about to but back in when he found his self gazing into dark brown almost black eyes.

 **"Mamma sì. Blu non Bue, blu."**

He blinked rapidly intern to his mother for translation. She laughed.

"He was correcting your pronunciation. **Mamma** is Mom in Elvish, **sì** is yes, **non** is not, and you said blue wrong, you said blue was Bue but the correct wording is **blu**."

Percy blank again. 'Okay' Percy thought before trying again. This time saying the word carefully to make sure he got it right.

 **"B-lu, blu."**

 **"Sí, blu."** The Omega knotted.

"Okay now that Percy has had his elfish lesson for the day I really need to feed Kim." Percy nodded in gave a kiss to his mother and gaze down for the first time at his baby sister's face giving a gentle kiss to a chubby cheek before knotting slyly and exiting the room.

* * *

Notes:

Here are the translations from Italian to English. The song that Nico sings in this is the first few lines tomorrow from the movie Annie.

"The sun'll out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
It will be sunny!  
Just thinkin 'about  
Tomorrow  
Sweeps away the cobwebs,  
And the pain  
'Til there's none!  
When I'm stuck with a day  
This is gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And grin,  
And say,  
Oh!..."

excuse me? Your Majesty-Scusami? Sua Maestà

Yes sweetheart?-"Sì, tesoro?"

mom yes. blue not bue, blue-Mamma sì. Blu non Bue, blu."


	23. Chapter 23 Percy's discussion with the

Percy rubbed his eyes tiredly, the last several nights have been Sleepless for Percy and he found it difficult to go about his daily duties.

The day after his arrival King Poseidon had ushered his son back into the Crown Princess duties and responsibilities, he had been so busy and sleep deprived, that he haven't yet gone back to the inn to visit his guests.

He was currently walking down the third floor corridor when he was going past one of the windows that looked out into the inner courtyards when he heard a melodious Melody.

He stopped and gazed out of the window that had it shutters open wide. From this distance he could make out a figure under one of the tall trees in the courtyard. He smiled. For although he come in see the figure there was no doubt in his mind that the singing figure was one of the Elfin Folk. He listened for a few more minutes before continuing down the hall, he had a meeting to get to.

* * *

Paul side as he open the door. Once again standing in front of his chamber door was Prince Percy. "Again Percy?" The Raven nodded.

This is the sixth time in a fortnight."

The Healer open the door to his Chambers foley and motioned for the prince to enter. He closed the door before led the Prince into his outer Chambers sitting area in front of a roaring fire that the servants have been keeping as he went to go get the supplies he would need.

Paul watched the young Royal as he made his way back with his supplies in hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The older man asked as he crushed up some flowers and herbs.

Percy just sat in the overstuffed armchair watching the Healer work."What herbs and flowers are used in the sleeping medicine you make?" He asked.

"Poppy, lavender, magnolia bark,

chamomile and water." He said as he added each ingredient to his muddling bowl.

Paul took his time knowing that the young Royal would eventually speak about what troubles him.

"What do I do Paul? My father as well as Jason are expecting me to bed my new servant in order to get an heir but it goes against my morals. Like for one how can Jason expect me to go against are bonding vowels and sleep with another even if it is to preserve the line if it means 'cheating.'" Percy frowned at that word knowing that at least Jason to win it see it as cheating. "on my bonded with another."

"And how can my father, a man I gained my morals from expect me to bed an innocent? Somebody who was most likely brought here against his will, and expect him to carry Jason's or... My child?"

Paul put down his muddler and picked up the ball and handed it to Percy with one order. "drink."

Paul thought about his response as he cleaned up his tools and put away the extra herbs.

"It sounds to me, that yes there is some concern about sleeping with another while you are bonded on your part. Yes it is not ideal that most likely the Young man was brought here against his will and that your father is pressuring you for an heir." He gave Percy A smile.

"You still have a while before Jason returns, try and get to know the lad, have your mother or one of her servants that are fairly good at speaking are language to teach you some things in Elvish so it is easier for you to communicate with him. And I know that he has been helping your mother with the new baby princess see if you can help in those ways. You know we've been quite short-handed in the Infirmary as of late, since I myself just returned I heard that everybody's been pitching and dramatically and that he's been one of the ones helping greatly." Paul said. Percy wasn't sure since the sleeping concoction was starting to take effect but he could have sworn that the Healer winked at him. Percy closed his eyes, they were getting too heavy to open why he contemplated that.


	24. Chapter 24: A strange Garden

_dream_

 _Percy blinked as he shaded his eyes from the high noon son. He must be dreaming, the last thing he remembered was talking to Paul... He looked around he noticed he was in an unfamiliar garden, he could hear giggling and laughing so made his way towards the sound._

 _He walked for a bit before coming across a small Trio sitting on a blanket under a tree, well technically only two out of the three were actually sitting on the blanket the third was running around, the figure being the source of the high-pitch laughter._

 _Percy observed the trio. the oldest, looked to be in his mid-twenties with long black hair tied in a tail at the back of his head, pale milky skin. he couldn't see the eye color since the figures head was tilted down staring at the figure whose head was perched on the older figures lap. the figure was running their fingers through what he could see where blond locks, taking a glimpse he could see that the other- child, the smaller figures were children, also had, although it was a few Shades difference blond hair._

 _He got a little bit closer and the eldest headshot up and stare directly at him. it was... His servant._

 _"Hi." Percy said as he tentatively sat a few feet away from the two on the blanket, he could tell that his servant wanted to take the children and bolt. "Please, don't leave. I just want to talk." He could see the Elder of the trio stiffen, also Percy could see out of the corner of his eye the other child run over and stand protectively in front of the two on the blanket._

 _"Are they yours?" He nodded at the children. their long hair covered their ears so he couldn't tell if they were Elvin or not. and even though they were both blond why the other man in front of him was raven-haired he could see that they had similar bone structure, same chin, same set of eyes. which he could also see that they both had blue eyes._

 _"Yes." Percy was pulled from his thoughts and okay perusal of the two kids when the soft melodic voice spoke forth. He turned his attention back to the raven, and waited._

 _The group sat there for the next several minutes, one of the children glaring at Percy and the other curled into the servants lap._

 _"Where are we?" Percy asked as he looked away from the two on the blanket and looked around his surroundings._

 _The other was so quiet when he answered that Percy barely heard him but he heard him none the less._

 _"In my cousin Persephone's Garden."_

 _"Why here?" Percy asked but also inwardly thanking why am I making up these weird Fabrications._

 _it took a while but eventually the other spoke._

 _"Because I feel safe here, because this is where she feels safe... because I feel like I can relate to her now in a way I've never been able to relate to the shrew of a cousin of mine. now that we have a shared history." He continue to stroke the child in his laps hair._

 _Silence that fell between them was peaceful and wasn't broken for several minutes until the Raven elf asked a question that had been on his mind._

 _"Your... bonded." He paused cuddling the small child in his arms._

 _"Come on, go on. I will take offense to whatever you ask." Percy said after waiting for the other to continue._

 _He took a deep breath. "Has he always been such a flipping asshole?"_

But before Percy could respond he could hear some noise outside of his sub conscience that's started to drag him away. next thing Percy new he was lying in his bed staring up at the canopy above him.


	25. Chapter 25

Percy sat in his study looking over reports.

The cycle repeated for another two nights with Percy having dreams about the raven haired elf and the two blond children.

As Percy did his reports about local crops he thought back on the previous Night's dream.

 _"Jason always wasn't like the way he is now." Percy said._

 _Percy and the dark haired elf we're sitting on a blanket in the same spot at Percy had been to the first night watching the two children play a game._

 _Brown eyes lookd sideways up at Percy. really? they seem to ask._

 _Percy chuckled." I've only known Jason since I was 16. even though our fathers are friends." Percy looked up towards the blue sky._

 _"Before him I thought it was going to be Annabeth, who I had known since we were 12, who I was going to end up bonding with."_

 _"It was a mission between are two kingdoms, there was an old enemy of our grandfather, yes I said our grandfather, very very very very very distantly King Zeus and King Poseidon are related." Percy shook his head and return to his previous line of conversation. "Who had returned, heck for all I know you know of them, they're called the Giants... a bear mountainous group of people... they came from over the oceans, they started attacking neighboring Farms and villages.."_

 _"Anyway, our fathers couldn't decide who they wanted to have lead, but eventually it was decided, because they had first attacked Olympus that it would be Jason who could take the lead on the mission... part of our mission was to find an artifact that the Giants had stolen from Olympus years upon years upon years ago, in my great-grandfather's time... during our campaign we've developed a camaraderie together... hung out in each others command tense, share drinks and food by the fire... eventually something started to change between us and we found ourselves having more intense feelings than just that of brotherhood... one night, after a few too many pints he found himself in my tent..."_

 _Percy paused when one of the kids laughter reach the two. watching for a moment as the more fair-haired child snuck up on his brother and pounced. another trill of laughter arose from the giggling._

 _"The next morning," Percy continued, "he decided we needed to canvas the area and different directions so he took a small contingent to scout the other way why I led the main forces in our forward Direction."_

 _"He had always had a chip on his shoulder in regards to the Elfin Folk, I had chalked it up to the fact that in Jason's Kingdom the Elfin Folk are treated as no more than a common animal." Percy paused when he saw the other cringe. But he took a deep breath and continued._

 _"later I discovered..." Percy wondered if he should even be telling this story, and why his sub conscience was evening bringing it up in this dream. Percy supposed that he felt that he needed to give the other an explanation for Jason's gaulish? disheartening? barbaric? reaction and why he was the way he was._

 _" That when he was about the age of 11 he had two elf friends, they were both from a traveling show and they often came through Jason's Kingdom, I don't know what happened but something happened between the trio at least between him and the female elf that then made his already attitude towards the elves the way it is now." Percy glanced up and met Brown Eyes. His companion hasn't spoken to him since the first Dream._

 _"I know it's not much, and I know there's no excuse, but I just wanted to let you know that even though we can't see it right now there is some good and Jason and I'm hoping... I'm hoping that I can break through whatever this fog of hatred is around him."_

knock, knock, knock.

Percy looked up, pulled from his thoughts. "Enter." Percy called out.

The door opened and his servant came in with a tray of tea that he sat on the side table. he poured a cup and brought it over to the desk with a small plate of cookies. Percy bit his lip as he thought trying to remember the exact wording. yesterday Percy had spent nearly three hours with one of his mothers Elfin maidens having her instruct him in Elvish. hopefully he would get this right.

Just before the other boy left the room Percy asked,

 **"Ti unirai a me per cena stasera?"**

The servant paused. **"sì."** And then quickly left the room.

Percy smiled and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

On the other side of the study door Nico stood pressed against the hardwood eyes tightly closed. He can't believe he just agreed to join the prince for dinner.


	26. Chapter 26 Aphrodisiac

Percy stood, pacing back and forth in his rooms nervously as he thought back to yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy sat in his study looking through some documents when there was a knock at his door. he called for whoever it was to enter in a familiar blond entered the room closing the door behind her._

 _"Annabeth did you get it?" Percy asked._

 _Annabeth huffed and knotted primly. " you know I had to talk to those Staal Brothers." She shuttered. Percy smirked and laughed. He knew his blond female friend absolutely positively couldn't stand the Staal Brothers._

 _"How does sir Luke feel about your feelings towards his brothers?" He asked._

 _She flushed but didn't respond to his teasing, only saying;_

 _" yes we inquired the provisions you asked for." at that moment there was another knock on his study door, once again Percy addressed whoever it was to enter._

 _The physician Paul stood in the now open door and calmly walked over to the Princes desk placing a small pouch on top of it, Percy quickly grabbed it in Stoughton in one of his pockets._

 _"Here you go your highness, the mixture of Ashwagandha, Almonds and Cinnamon."_

 _Annabeth, her mind racing quickly came to a conclusion why the prince would want those particular herbs ground up._

 _"Prince Percy?"_

 _Percy didn't look at Annabeth but just over Annabeth's shoulder..._

 _End of flashback_

Percy blinked out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. He nodded for the attendant to get it. They did as bid and then a few moments later the raven haired servant was standing in front of him where he sat.

He smiled catching the elves brown eyes and stood up motioning to the set table a few feet away from the sitting area.

Once the two were sat Percy nodded for the servant to start. the servant brought over two covered plates and Percy watch as the raven haired elf observed.

Venison, vegetables the end a roll of bread.

the bread and venison virtue of the items he had inquired. they were served very very few in Percy's home country being that Percy's country was close to the Sea they mainly ate a lot of fish and clams and crab, but Percy wanted something that would be more normal for the Raven elf. from what Percy was told by the elves he had asked venison were abundant in the homeland of the elves.

They ate their meal with Percy doing minimal small talk, but also keeping an eye on the boys movements.

when they were finished with that Percy motioned for the servant to place the next in front of them.

dessert was a simple but extremely favorite delicacy from what he been told in the Elfin lands.

Assorted nuts roasted and then coated with honey. Percy smile to himself as he ate his own. already somewhat seeing that his servant looked distant. Percy bit his lip. Once those dishes were cleared away Percy turned to his servant and concentrated on saying this right.

 **"I was told that a cording meal in your kingdom wouldn't be complete without a cup of nectar."** he motioned for the servant to bring over the two glasses that he had already had filled one with a 'special' ingredient that also been added to their ( the elves) meal that night.

The Raven blinked and knotted. 'yay' Percy thought. his Elvish actually made sense.

Percy watched as the boy took a sip and then another and another. he drained the glass and Percy motioned for it to be refilled. by the time the raven haired elf had finished his third glass he was starting to sway slightly in his chair and blink rapidly.

He reached out and slowly started trailing his hand up and down the elf's arm. when he wasn't shoved away he stood up and moved to stand next to his dinner companion.

Percy gently pulled the smaller figure up and carefully let him into the bedroom and onto the bed. He laid the Raven on top of the sheets quickly stripping off the elf's clothes.

Before he lost his nerve he stripped his clothes and got on the bed with the dazed Raven.

He placed his palms against the others chest and gently slid them up and down his torso before leaning in slowly kissing the boy's lips.

For the love that mattered he was going to make this feel-good for the raven.

Percy trailed kisses slowly about the jaw, before returning to his lips. brown eyes blinked dazedly up at him.

Percy bit his lip and hesitated when the elf started moaning and grinding against him.

Percy noticed that his bed companions stomach was toned and he couldn't help but lick his lips when he noticed how hard the pink little nipples were. and speaking about being hard... the elf's member was feeling really stiff against Percy's leg. the aphrodisiac powder he had added to the food and drink had definitely done it's attended effect.

Once again Percy bit his lip and hesitation before ordering.

"Lean forward." once the elf did so he propped some pillows behind the elf's back.

"Lift your hips."

it took a few moments to register but then wants it did his Raven elf lifted his hips while also spreading his legs.

"Lay back." He manoeuvred the Raven against the pillows. adding another one or two under the hips.

Once he made sure his bed partner was comfortable he took a deep breath and started kissing and lightly touching the elves pale skin.

Percy looked down, his dick was already oozing pre-come.

"Please, please, I want it I want it. fill me with your dick and give me A elfling. please, please."

Percy's head shot up.

'well that's interesting.' Percy thought. it turns out his little elf could speak the human tongue after all. 'he just must be so out of it he doesn't even realize what he's doing.' Percy added in his thoughts.

Percy groaned as his partner bucked up which made there Cox rub. he was so ready to fuck. but he side. 'His pleasure, you idiot not yours.'

Percy reached out and used a little of his own pre-come to lube up his hand before grasping the others member and starting to stroke. hard, fast, short, slow. over and over again until... The Raven released a guttural moan as streams of come squirted from his member.

Percy removed his hand, that yes had some of the elves Essence on it, brought it up to his lips and gave his fingers a gentle suck, cleaning and tasting the deliciousness. 'fuck it.' he thought.

Percy leaned over and grab something off the side table, it was a pot that had Lube in it. he quickly coded his dick, before turning to prep the boy.

glazed eyes blinked and white and slightly when he felt something pressing and rubbing circles against his opening. He gasped.

Percy watched as he finally stuck a finger into the smaller body, the boy whimpered. after a few minutes he added another finger, stretching more.

When he added a third finger the moans that escaped were almost too much.

Percy needed the flesh of his servants thighs relaxing him. when the boy was finally relaxed and Percy had judge that he was sufficiently stretched he added more Lube to his dick.

Percy grabbed the spread legs under the knees and pulling them up and spreading them wide apart. He sat for a moment admiring the view of his entrance, the dusky pink colour shiny with lube, watching as the hole winked open and closed at him.

Percy let go of one of the legs and took his cock and guided it to the tight hole below him. He pressed down gently feeling some resistance, before he pushed harder and the head breached the hole.

It was tight, and wet, and oh-so-warm, Percy breathes heavily. Percy looked up and saw that there was a slight look of discomfort on his partner, so he wants again grabbed the others dick and started stroking. while doing this Percy slowly pushed and deeper until he was fully shaved within the tight Heat.

Percy waited a few minutes to make sure they were both adjusted before he started to move.

In and Out, In and Out, In and Out, In and Out.

Percy took great care to be soft and gentle, Like a Lover. He leaned down and place a kiss on the boys slightly parted lips.

after a few more thrust Percy hit the pleasure spot making his partner shriek and pleasure and spurt out his second orgasm.

Percy sped up his thrusts and then it didn't take long before Percy emptied himself inside his partner.

Percy shifted, still inside the type heat, but laid next to the smaller body who was also panting heavily. after a few minutes Percy calmed down and gently as he could pulled out. standing up on wobbly legs he made his way over to the water basin and grabbed a wet cloth to wash off. once he was done he took a fresh cloth over to the prone figure on the bed and cleaned them down as well. once that was done he maneuvered some clean linen under the now sleeping figure, so they weren't sleeping in their releases, and cuddled up next to the lighter body on the bed going an extra blanket over there still naked forms. breathing in his partner's scent Percy fell asleep with a smile that was only slightly marred by slight frown lines.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks, two weeks since Prince Percy put something into his food and had-and had-he closed his eyes at the thought and took a deep breath.

The prince had drugged him, an aphrodisiac, into his food and drink.

But he knew, he knew the next morning after waking up in the Princes bed, he knew that the prince had drugged him and that all three of his sacks where now impregnated and he would start showing soon. He gently rub circles over his still flat stomach looking into the mirror in front of him.

He picked up the fresh linen before leaving his room.

* * *

Percy was walking through the gardens when he heard his little brothers, Tysons voice.

"The squirrel challenged me to an epic Acorn fight!" Percy heard the little boy say as he followed the sound. when he came around a small Hedge of pink flowers he saw his mother, his new baby sister Kim and Tyson, who was covered in mud and dirt sitting under a tree on a blanket. he took a small inhale as an overlay of a different mother and two different children overlaid that of his family, soft brown eyes and long black hair.

He laughed and caught his mother's eye who herself was trying not to laugh at her younger Sons epictale. as he got closer he said;

"And you must have lost Ty if you look that dirty and grungy." he sat down next to his mother and scooped baby Kim from her arms and cuddled the little girl who gurgled.

Tyson pouted in mumbled before smiling in Walking the few steps to give his big brother a hug.

Sally smiled at her three children before wrapping an arm around Percys shoulders and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"mooom!" he moaned as she pulled away.

Sally smiled once more and fixed her skirts has she gave her children another fawn look and turn to address Percy.

"Your father got a missive that Jason will be back within the next day or two."

Percy perked up at that. "Really?" she nodded.

* * *

In the inn.

 **"What if we don't find him?"** Piper asked her companion as she sat on one of the beds in their shared room as she brushed her hair.

Leo bit his lip, in contemplation of his friends question. The smaller elf opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking his mind.

 **"This is a pretty big country, butt if he was captured by slave Traders as we suspect then this would be the obvious choice to bring him, I remember growing up when we would come through here with the Caravan seeing many slave Traders."**

Piper knotted, agreeing. **"Yeah, dad always said that if somebody from the Caravan was captured by Traders then we would be taken to one of two capitals, hear the capital of Atlantis or the capital of... Olympus."**

* * *

Back at the castle.

Percy hummed as he made his way from the garden to his quarters, quietly entered his room the other occupant, the elf servant either oblivious to his arrival or just ignoring him which Percy suspected the ladder since from his recollection elf hearing was supposed to be three times better than humans.

Percy went and sat in the armchair near the bed, placing the loaf of bread and fish that he had stopped by the kitchen for a snack watching as the raven stripped it in fitted it with new linen.

Tearing off a chunk of bread Percy popped it into his mouth and chewed as he carefully pulled bits of fish off to pop in his mouth as well. Once his servant was done making the bed in Percy's mouth was empty he spoke.

"So are you going to continue to ignore me now? That's fine but you are at least going to listen to what I have to say." He waited for the elf to nod before he continued.

"I know what I did was wrong, I know what I did was immoral, dosing you with an aphrodisiac like that but for myself I could see no other option."

The elf shot him and accusing glare and Percy could swear that the shadows in the corner of the room quivered. Percy bit his lip but continued.

"I have no idea what your life was like before coming here, in truth I abhor slavery and plan on trying to abolish it once I become king, but until then I have to follow the laws of the land like every other citizen, even more so since I'm the son of the king-" Percy was going to continue but when he saw the look on the slaves face he changed what he was going to say and softened his voice.

He ston up from the chair and slowly made his way over to the elf. Grabbing hold of Slender fingers he raced him to his lips and kiss to them gently before saying;

"I promise you, that I will try and help you, in any way I can, I know the circumstances that were in right now but I do want to try and help you-" Percy stopped and jumped back as he could see that his servants face was rapidly turning green. He raised his eyebrows as the boy started to gag, he quickly raised his hands to his mouth and started looking around for something.

Percy's eyes widened he started to glance around before finding what he was looking for he quickly went in snatched up the chamber pot and just made it to the elf in time for him to puke his entire stomach content Intuit.

He held on to the elf as the boy slid down to the floor face still looking pale, he got up and grabbed a wet cloth from the water basin and came back and wiped down the elf's mouth in forehead.

"What's the matter? What just happened?" Percy exclaimed frantically. " do I need to go get Paul?"

The raven haired elf turned his head away and try to scoot away from Percy, Percy quickly let him go.

Once he was away he took some deep breaths and turn to Percy and pointed at Percy's fish and then pointed at Percy's mouth.

Percy scrunched up his eyebrows and confusion, my fish made you sick? Or the smell of the fish on my breath made you sick?" He nodded at the second question and then pointed to his stomach.

It took Percy a few minutes but then he finally realized what the Raven was trying to tell him.

"Are you nauseous? As in morning sickness?"

He slowly nodded. Next thing he knew he was being tackled in a bear hug and lifted off the ground once he was pulled away he saw the beaming smile on Percy's face. He let a smile come over his own lips.


End file.
